Change of Heart
by emilylillian
Summary: With Ruby gone an the apocalypse looming over their heads, how will Sam and Angie rebuild their relationship? How will Cas react to them getting back together? And what part will Angie play in the apocalypse along with Sam and Dean? Find out in Change of Heart! Revision of Season 5. Sam/OC, mild Cas/OC
1. Sympathy for the Devil Part 1

Sympathy for the Devil Part 1

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the fourth installment of the Messenger of God Saga! It involves my OC, a hunter names Angela Morgan and is a revision of Season 5. I do suggest reading the first three installments, The Taste of Loneliness, A Time to Love and Demons, Lies and Angels to get a better understanding. The story will follow the perspective of Sam, Dean and Angela, so some scenes will be cut out, but I'm assuming most, if not all of you have seen the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural in anyway. I just own Angela.**

"Come on!" Dean yelled.

Sam finally let Dean pull him away from the sigil. Sam pulled Angela with them. They ran, and the doors slammed shut. They rattled the doors. Light burst through cracks in the door.

There was a high pitched noise. Sam, Dean and Angela looked back at the light. They squeezed their eyes shut, Sam holding up a hand to block the light, and cover their ears. They fell to their knees.

The light reached the very edges of the sigil, then whited out everything.

~/~\~

A cartoon red Devil leaned over a large open book.

"What the devil is your name?"

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Yo-Yosemite Sam."

"Yosemite Sam?" the Devil asked.

The Devil flipped through the book. "Let's see. Ah, here it is. I could use a guy like you."

Dean, Sam and Angela were sitting on a plane, contorted exactly as they were a moment ago in the chapel. They looked around, astounded. No one around them seemed to have noticed anything.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam and Angela replied.

"Folks, quick word from the flight deck." The pilot said over the intercom. "We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore—

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

"So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to—the pilot started.

The ordinary bird's-eye view of Maryland at night was interrupted by a column of light shooting into the sky.

"Holy crap!" the pilot yelled.

The shock wave knocked the plane off kilter. People were thrown around the plane, screaming. Oxygen masks dropped down. Sam, Dean and Angela put theirs on as the white light outside grew blinding. The high-pitched noise was back. Dean looked out the window, terrified.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela drove in a rented car.

"—and Governor O'Malley urged calm—the first radio announcer said. "—saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown."

"Change the station." Angela said.

Sam poked a button on the digital radio.

"—Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area—

"—announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear—

"—a series of tremors—

"—swine flu—

The radio shut off. Sam sighed. There was silence.

"Dean, Angie, look—

"Don't say anything." Dean replied. "It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?"

Sam nodded and looked at Angela who nodded in agreement. "Yeah, okay." Sam murmured.

"All right, well, first things first, how did we end up on Soul Plane?" Dean asked.

"Angels, maybe?" Angela suggested. "I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?"

"Well, whatever." Dean said. "It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela walked through the devastated house. There was a noise, and they turned: nothing. They kept looking around.

Chuck jumped out and hit Sam on the head with a toilet plunger. Sam stumbled back, hand to his head.

"Geez! Ow!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam." Chuck said.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Chuck." Dean said.

"Good to see you." Angela added.

"So… you're okay?" Chuck asked.

"Well, my head hurts." Sam replied.

"No, I mean, I mean, my, my last vision." Chuck said. "You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was 150. Your heart rate was 200. Your eyes were black."

Angela frowned. "Wait a minute, hold up." She said. "What the hell?" she looked up at Sam.

"Your eyes went black?" Dean asked.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean and Angela. "I didn't know." He muttered.

"Where's Cas?" Angela asked.

"He's dead." Chuck replied. "Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry."

"You're sure?" Dean asked. "I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something."

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded." Chuck replied. "Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

Sam took a closer look at Chuck and waved a hand at his own left ear. "You got a—

Chuck waved a hand at his own right ear. "Uh… right here?"

Sam indicated the other side of Chuck's head. "Uh, the…"

Chuck felt at his hair. "Oh. Oh, god." He pulled something out. "Is that a molar?" he asked. "Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day."

"Cas, you stupid bastard." Dean muttered.

"Stupid?" Sam asked. "He was trying to help us."

"Yeah, exactly." Dean replied.

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean replied.

"Oh, crap." Chuck said.

"What?" Angela frowned.

"I can feel them."

"Thought we'd find you here." Zachariah said.

Sam, Dean and Angela turned around: Zachariah was there, three angels accompanying him.

"Playtimes over, Dean, Angela." He said. "Time to come with us."

Angela glared. "Stay the hell away from us." She ground out.

Dean nodded. "You just keep your distance, asshat."

"You two are upset." Zachariah replied.

"Yeah, just a bit." Angela replied. "Considering you sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!"

"Maybe we let it happen." Zachariah shrugged. "We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?" Zachariah winked. "You had a chance to stop Sam, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not, it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean asked.

"You want to kill the devil. We want to kill the devil. It's… synergy."

"And Dean and I are just supposed to trust you?" Angela raised a brow.

"Cram it with walnuts, ugly." Dean glared.

"This isn't a game." Zachariah replied. "Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast, before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam asked.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules." Zachariah replied. "And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. Dean, Angela, you can stop him, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche." Dean said. "After what you did, we don't want jack squat from you!"

"You listen to me! You think you two can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Zachariah asked.

Blood dripped from Dean's hand.

"You're bleeding." Zachariah frowned.

"Oh, yeah, a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Dean replied.

"No!" Zachariah yelled.

Sam, Angela and Chuck flinched. Zachariah vanished in a white light. When Dean looked, the other angels were gone as well.

"Learned that from our friend Cas, you son of a bitch." Dean said.

"This sucks ass." Chuck sighed.

~/~\~

Sam rushed down a staircase past a couple making out and entered the motel.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela loaded their guns. Sam entered the room.

"Hey." Dean and Angela greeted.

"Hey." Sam replied.

Sam closed the door, pulled something out of his shirt, and tossed it to Angela. Angela caught it and examined it, showing it to Dean.

"Here. Hex bags." Sam said. "No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter."

"Where'd you get it?" Dean asked.

"I made it."

"How?" Angela asked curiously.

Sam hesitated long enough for Dean and Angela to look up at him.

"I… I learned it from Ruby." Sam replied.

Dean and Angela put down their guns and approached Sam.

"Speaking of." Dean said. "How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" Dean asked.

"I-it's weird." Sam replied. "Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever… put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone." Dean said.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam replied. "Dean—

"Sam." Dean turned away. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Well, that's good." Sam replied. "Because what can I even say? 'I'm sorry'? 'I screwed up'? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right, and I mean, Angie I don't even know what to say—

"So why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean snapped.

Sam sighed. Dean turned back to him.

"Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it."

Sam nodded.

"All right, so, say this is just another hunt." Dean looked between Sam and Angela. "You know? What do we do first?"

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is." Sam said.

"All right. So we just got to find… the devil." Dean sighed.

Angela bit her lip and sighed. "Um, sorry, before we do… I'd actually really like to talk to Sam outside for a moment, if that's all right." She said.

Dean looked at Angela and nodded. "Yeah, yeah 'course, Angie."

She nodded and looked at Sam. They walked out of the motel.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela stood across from each other in silence for a few moments.

"So, uh, why'd we come out here?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"To have a conversation that is long, long overdue, Sam." Angela replied. "We never really had a proper conversation about us. And that's mostly my fault, I really shut you out." She said. "And I should've been an adult and talked to you instead."

"Angie, you had every reason to shut me out." Sam whispered. "You were pissed and had every right to be."

"It doesn't matter. There were better ways I could've gone about it." She replied. She sighed. "I'm not really sure how to start this off either…" she murmured.

"Take your time." Sam smiled reassuringly.

She nodded and paused for a moment. "I was mad at you, for uh, cheating on me. For a long time." She started. "But then the anger sort of… faded." She said. "And I was more… jealous, I guess. And that made me seem still really angry." She added.

She pursed her lips and looked up at Sam before continuing.

"I was jealous that when Dean was in Hell, she was the one who got through to you, Sam." She said. "It made me feel awful and it made me feel like a really shitty girlfriend. I mean, I couldn't get you to stop drinking or making deals, I couldn't save you. Yet she could…"

Sam frowned and sighed. "Angie." He said. "You weren't an awful girlfriend. You were an amazing girlfriend, and I took advantage of that, and I am so, so sorry." He murmured. "At that time I was grieving and my head wasn't clear. That doesn't excuse it though." He added.

"And I understand that now, you were grieving and grief can make people do things they normally wouldn't do." She said. "But instead of handling my jealousy like an adult, these past months I've said some awful, rude things to you." She murmured. "And I'm sorry, Sam." She said.

She paused again and swallowed thickly.

"What I'm trying to say, is…" she murmured. "Is that I forgive you for cheating on me. I do." She said. "It'll take me a little longer to forgive the demon blood and choosing to believe Ruby over Dean and I" She murmured.

Sam nodded. "Of course, of course, I completely understand." He replied. He smiled softly. "Thank you for forgiving me, Angie."

She smiled softly. "Wait, I'm not entirely finished." She replied. "In the future, I want to try a romantic relationship again." She started. "But, I want to build up to that. So, we can start off as just friends again, and see where that takes us." She said. "What d'you say, Sam? You willing to try it?" she smiled a bit.

Sam broke out into a grin. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Yes, yes, thank you, Angie." He said. He hugged her tightly. "Thank you for giving me another chance." He whispered. "I'm gonna do this right this time." He promised.

She grinned and hugged him back. "Okay." She replied. "We better get back inside."

~/~\~

Sam and Angela stared at John's journal. Dean was watching TV.

"How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?" one voice asked.

"Two words. Carbon emissions."

"Yeah, right, wavy gravy." Dean said to the environmentalists on the TV.

There was a knock at the door. Dean pulled his gun. Sam answered. It was Becky, so excited she was having trouble breathing.

"You okay, lady?" Sam asked.

"Sam… is it really you?" Becky asked.

Sam glanced back at Dean and Angela. Becky stepped closer and put a hand on Sam's chest.

"And you're so firm." She whispered.

"Uh, do I know you?" Sam asked.

Becky pulled back. Sam continued to stare, bewildered.

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester." She replied. "And you're—Becky looked at Dean, who was staring at her, his gun hand out of sight. "—not what I pictured." She said. She looked at Angela, who stared at her in confusion. "And you're Angela." She muttered, not so excitedly. "I'm Becky."

She pushed past Sam into the room.

"I read all about you three. And I've even written a few—Becky glanced down, giggling a little. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

Dean stood up. "Chuck?"

Sam closed the door.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched." Becky said. "Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

"Right. Just, um… what's the message?" Sam asked.

"He had a vision. 'The Michael sword and the Sophia shield are on earth. The angels lost them.'"

"The Michael sword and the Sophia shield?" Angela raised a brow.

"Becky, does he know where they are?" Sam asked.

"In a castle, on a hill made of 42 dogs."

"42 dogs?" Dean asked.

"Are… you sure you got that right?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." Becky stepped closer to Sam. "I memorized every word." She touched his chest. "For you."

Sam glanced over at Dean and Angela and down at Becky: awkward.

"Um, Becky, c-uh, can you… quit touching me?" Sam asked.

"No." she shook her head.

~/~\~

There was a knock on the door. Dean opened it. It was Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean said.

Bobby hugged Dean, slapping him on the back. "Good to see you three all in one piece."

Angela smiled and walked over. "Hey Bobby." She hugged him.

He hugged her back and then hugged Sam, who was grinning. Dean closed the door.

"You weren't followed, were you?" Angela asked.

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan?" Bobby asked.

Sam laughed. "You heard."

"I heard, Romeo." Replied. "So… sword of Michael and shield of Sophia, huh?"

"You think we're talking about the actual sword and shield from the actual archangels?" Dean asked.

"You better friggin' hope so." Bobby replied.

Bobby opened a book to a painting of Michael and Sophia surrounded by other angels. In this paining Michael and Sophia both looked like winged women and the other angels like naked babies with wings.

"That's Michael and Sophia. Toughest sons of bitches they got." Bobby said.

Sam flipped to another painting. Again, both Michael and Sophia had feminine faces.

"You kidding me?" Dean asked. "Tough. They look like Cate Blanchett."

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet them in a dark alley, believe me." Bobby replied. "They command the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, they were the ones who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword and shield." Bobby pointed. "So if we can find them…"

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again." Angela murmured.

"All right. So, where do we start?" Sam asked.

"Divvy up and start reading, try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense." Bobby replied.

Sam got up and headed for a pile of old books, presumably brought by Bobby. He stared at the books for a long time, not reaching for them.

"Kid? You all right?" Bobby asked.

Sam turned to face Bobby. "No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Sam…" Angela whispered.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal."

"Sam, stop it." Dean said.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free." Sam whispered.

"You what?" Bobby asked.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on."

Angela sighed and Dean said nothing. Bobby stood up and walked closer.

"You're damn right you didn't listen." Bobby replied. "You were reckless and selfish and arrogant."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon?" Bobby asked. "This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off… I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

Sam nodded. His expression barely changed: this couldn't be much different from what he expected. Dean didn't protest.

"Bobby…" Angela started. She sighed.

"Angie." Sam shook his head. "There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there."

"Yeah. You do that." Bobby nodded.

Sam left. Bobby turned back to Dean and Angela. Dean stayed silent and Angela sighed.

~/~\~

Sam walked along the street.

~/~\~

Bobby, Dean and Angela were still doing research.

"I never would have guessed that John was right." Bobby said.

"About what?" Angela frowned.

"About Sam." Bobby said.

Dean and Angela looked up.

"What John said." He looked at Dean. "You save Sam or kill him. Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Dean asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."

"Bobby." Dean said.

"He ended the world. And you, Angie and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, John was right."

"Dad." Dean muttered. He rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a plastic Ziplock full of cards. "It's gotta be in here somewhere."

"What're you looking for, Dean?" Angela asked.

"Here." Dean pulled one out and read it. Bobby and Angela stood up. Dean came over. "I don't believe it."

"What the hell is it?" Bobby asked.

"It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it."

Bobby took the card. "'Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill.'"

"Castle on a hill of 42 dogs." Angela said.

Dean nodded and took the card back. "Exactly."

"So you think John had the Michael sword and the Sophia shield all this time?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me." Bobby said.

Angela nodded. "Same here."

Bobby attacked Dean, knocking him through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds. Angela went wide eyed and tried to pull Bobby off of Dean. She was shoved across the room. Bobby yanked Dean up and slammed him down again. Bobby's eyes went black.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Change of Heart! There is a lot in store for Sam and Angela. How will they rebuild their relationship? How will Cas feel about all of it? I honestly can't wait for you guys to read the rest of it! Also, I did change up the mythology of Sophia a bit. In the mythology she was really an archangel, but I had to change some things so it'd all fit with the original story line. Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**Also, are you guys ready for the retrospective special tomorrow night? And the premiere Tuesday? :) Love you guys!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review!**

**~Emily**


	2. Sympathy for the Devil Part 2

Sympathy for the Devil Part 2

'Bobby' grabbed Dean by the throat and dragged him to his feet. A female demon entered, a male demon behind her. The male demon went over and hauled Angela to her feet and kept ahold of her.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean." The female demon said. "But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P. And Angie, I always thought you seemed sorta smart. Guess not."

The female demon saw Ruby's knife on the table and picked it up.

"I mean, you two are gonna ice the devil? You two?" she raised a brow. "If I had known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty faces off ages ago."

"Ruby." Angela struggled in the male demon's hold.

"Try again. Go back further." The female demon smirked.

"Meg?" Dean asked.

"Hi." Meg smiled. "These are the days of miracle and wonder. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice." Dean said.

"But you and Angie, on the other hand, you're the only bumps in the road. So every demon, every single one, is just dying for a piece of you two."

Dean smirked. "Get in line."

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." Meg kissed Dean.

"What is that, peanut butter?" Dean asked.

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there." Meg smirked. "And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you, and then Angie."

Meg handed the knife to 'Bobby', who raised it to Dean's throat. Dean struggled.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled.

Angela struggled to get out of the male demon's grasp, but his hold just got tighter.

'Bobby' looked back at Meg.

"Now!" Meg exclaimed.

'Bobby' raised the knife to stab Dean.

"No!" Angela yelled.

"Bobby! No!" Dean pleaded.

The black faded from 'Bobby's' eyes. The knife came down and Bobby flashed gold as the demon 'Bobby' died: Bobby stabbed himself. Bobby collapsed.

Dean rushed Meg and the male demon, who let go of Angela to slam Dean into the wall, then the floor. Angela rushed over to Bobby and knelt next to him. Sam entered and saw Angela, Bobby on the floor bleeding and Dean getting beaten.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"Heya, Sammy." Meg smiled. "You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you."

"Meg?" Sam asked.

Meg grinned. Sam swung and missed. Meg kicked him in the crotch and knocked him to the ground while the male demon pounded Dean. Angela stood and tried to pry the male demon off of Dean, but shoved across the room, hitting the wall.

"It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?" Meg asked.

The male demon kicked Dean. Meg punched Sam. Angela came back and kicked the feet out from under the male demon. Dean grabbed the knife out of Bobby's stomach and stabbed the male demon in the chest. Dean stood up. Meg backed away. Dean advanced. Meg screamed and smoked out of the woman, who collapsed. Dean lowered the knife.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela burst into the hospital emergency room, carrying Bobby.

"Help!" Angela yelled. "We need some help over here!"

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"He was stabbed." Sam said.

"Can we get a gurney?" the nurse asked.

Two nurses rushed a gurney over to Bobby.

"Hang on, Bobby." Dean said. "Hang in there. You're gonna be okay."

They got Bobby onto the gurney and rushed him off. Sam, Dean and Angela followed. The nurse stopped them.

"Just wait here."

"We can't just leave him." Sam frowned.

"Just don't move. I've got questions." The nurse left.

"Sammy, Angie, we got to go." Dean said.

"What?" Angela frowned. "We, we can't."

Sam nodded in agreement. "No. No way, Dean."

"The demons heard where the sword and shield are." Dean replied. "We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. Come on!"

Dean left. Sam and Angela followed.

~/~\~

The Impala rushed along.

~/~\~

Dean opened the trunk. He, Sam and Angela loaded guns and closed the trunk. Dean unlocked the storage room, Sam and Angela standing watch.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela entered the room, shotguns ready. They found dead demons sprawled across the floor.

"I see you told the demons where the sword and the shield are." Zachariah said.

Dean, Sam and Angela turned. Zachariah was there with two angels escorting.

"Oh, thank god." Angela said sarcastically. "The angels are here."

"And to think… they could have grabbed them any time they wanted." Zachariah waved a hand to close the door. "They were right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true." Zachariah replied. "We did lose the Michael sword and the Sophia shield. We truly couldn't find them. Until now. You've just hand-delivered them to us."

"We don't have anything." Dean replied.

"It's you and Angela, Chucklehead." Zachariah said. "You're the Michael sword and Angela's the Sophia shield."

Angela frowned and Dean stared.

~/~\~

Zachariah continued to address Dean and Angela.

"What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wads of insecurity and self-loathing?" Zachariah asked. "No. You and Angela are just humans."

"What do you mean he's the sword and I'm the shield?" Angela asked.

"Dean's Michael's weapon and you're Sophia's. Or, rather, their… receptacles."

"We're vessels?" Dean glared.

"You two are the vessels. Michael and Sophia's vessels."

"How?" Angela asked. "Why… why us?"

"Because you two are chosen! It's a great honor, you two."

"Oh, yeah." Dean nodded. "Life as an angel condom. That's real fun." He said. "I think I'll pass, thanks. What about you, Angie?"

She nodded and looked at Dean. "Think I'll pass too, Dean." She replied.

"Joking. Always joking." Zachariah murmured. "Well… no more jokes." He raised one hand, fingers like a gun, and pointed at Dean and Angela, then shifted to Sam. "Bang."

There was a loud crunch. Sam fell, unable to stand.

"God!" Sam yelled.

"Sam!" Angela exclaimed. She glared at Zachariah. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled at Zachariah.

"Keep mouthing off, and I'll break more than his legs." Zachariah threatened. "I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our generals. That's bad. Now, Michael and Sophia are going to take their vessels and lead the final charge against the adversary. You two understand me?"

"How many humans die in the crossfire, hmm?" Angela glared. "A million? Five, ten?"

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

"There's a reason you're telling us this instead of just nabbing us." Dean replied. "You need our consent. Michael and Sophia need our say-so to ride around in our skin."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, there's gotta be another way." Angela replied.

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael and Sophia must defeat the serpent. It is written."

"Well, bite me." Angela spat. "My answer's no." she said.

Dean nodded. "Maybe it is written. But, on the other hand… eat me. The answer's no." Dean replied.

"Okay. How about this?" Zachariah said. "Your friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."

Sam glanced up at Dean and Angela.

Angela swallowed thickly and thought about it for a moment. "Still no." she whispered.

"No." Dean kept to his answer.

"Then how about we heal you from… stage-four stomach cancer?" Zachariah asked.

Dean doubled over, coughing. He spit into his palm: blood. "No." Dean replied.

"Hmm…" Zachariah hummed. "Okay. Let's heal you from… stage IVB cervical cancer." Zachariah said.

Angela doubled over in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. She opened her eyes and glared up at Zachariah. "No."

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how… Sam does without his lungs."

Dean and Angela turned to look at Sam, who gasped for breath.

"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, you two."

"Just… just kill us." Angela replied.

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started."

Bright light flashed. Zachariah turned. One of the angels collapsed, a bloody hole in his throat. Castiel stood behind him. The other angel fought Castiel. Dean, Angela and Zachariah stared; Sam tried to take a breath. Castiel and the angel slammed each other around. Castiel stabbed the other angel in the back. Bright light flashed. Zachariah stared. Castiel walked closer. Sam was still and silent.

"How are you…" Zachariah said.

"Alive?" Castiel asked. "That's a good question. How did these three end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

"No. That's not possible." Zachariah replied.

"It scares you." Castiel said. "Well, it should. Now, put these three back together and go. I won't ask twice."

Zachariah vanished. Sam looked up an around, surprised. Dean, Sam and Angela stood up.

"You three need to be more careful." Castiel said.

Angela nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're starting to get that."

"Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought." Dean added.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you."

Castiel put one hand on Dean's chest, then Angela's and then Sam's. The three hunters gasped.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"An Enochian sigil." Castiel replied. "It'll hide you from ever angel in creation, including Lucifer."

"What, did you brand us with it?" Angela raised a brow.

"No. I carved it into your ribs." Castiel replied.

Angela nodded. "Right. Naturally."

There was a pause.

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?" Sam asked softly.

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked.

Castiel vanished. Sam, Dean and Angela were alone with the dead.

~/~\~

A nurse walked down a hospital corridor past a patient with a mobile IV stand. Both passed a closed door, behind which Bobby was heard yelling.

"'Unlikely to walk again'?!" Bobby yelled. "Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!"

The door burst open and a doctor fled. Inside, Bobby sat in a hospital bed and Sam, Dean and Angela stood by a window.

"I'll use my game leg to kick your friggin' ass! Yeah you better run!" Bobby yelled. Bobby looked over at Sam, Dean and Angela. "You believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him. You'll be fine." Dean replied.

"So, let me as the million-dollar question." Angela said. "What do we do now?"

"Well… we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess." Bobby shrugged. "It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned."

"What if we win?" Dean asked.

Bobby stared at him. Angela glanced up at Dean and sighed. Sam turned to face Dean, who sounded a bit too confident.

"I'm serious." Dean said. "I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael and Sophia if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asked.

"I got no idea." Dean shrugged. "But what I do have is a GED and give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out."

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy."

"It's been said." Dean patted Bobby on the shoulder. "Listen, you stay on the mend, we'll see you in a bit."

"Take care, Bobby." Angela smiled softly.

Dean and Angela headed for the door. Sam followed.

"Sam?" Bobby asked.

Sam stopped.

"I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that… that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

There was a long pause. Sam sighed.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but… you're welcome."

Dean, Sam and Angela left.

~/~\~

An ambulance drove past. Sam, Dean and Angela walked out to the cars.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe we could go after the Colt." Sam suggested.

"Why?" Angela asked curiously. "What difference would that make?"

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, Dean just said back there—

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." Dean stopped in the middle of the road. Sam and Angela stopped, looking at him. "I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you two know that. I mean, hell, Sam, you off all people know that."

Dean went around Sam.

"Dean…" Sam said.

Dean stopped and turned back.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Sam asked.

There was a long pause.

"I tried, Sammy." Dean said. "I mean, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother, over Angie—

Sam sighed.

"—and look what happened." Dean finished.

"I would give anything, anything, to take it all back." Sam replied.

"I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man… you and Angie are the ones I depend on the most. And, Sam, you let me down and Angie down in ways that I can't even…"

Dean paused, struggling for words.

"I'm just, I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?"

"What can I do?" Sam asked.

"Honestly? Nothing."

Sam nodded a little, looking down: this didn't surprise him.

"I just don't… I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know?"

Sam nodded again: this wasn't a surprise either.

"I just don't think I can trust you." Dean said.

Sam looked up: this he wasn't expecting. Dean shook his head and walked away, pausing at the trunk of the Impala to look back, then got into the driver's seat.

**A/N: Hey guys! So now we know Angie's part in the apocalypse! I have big ideas for what Sophia's personality is gonna be like, I'm really excited. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Don't forget, the retrospective special is on tonight on the CW 9:00 pm Eastern. :) So tune in! Love you guys!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review!**

**~Emily**


	3. Good God, Y'all Part 1

Good God, Y'all Part 1

Bobby, wearing a bathrobe and a ball cap, sat in a wheelchair and stared out the window. Sam and Angela watched him from the doorway. Dean arrived with a manila envelope in hand.

"It's been like what three days now?" Dean asked.

Angela nodded and Sam sighed.

"We got to cheer him up." Dean said. "Maybe I'll give him a backrub."

"Dean." Sam said.

"Well, what, then?"

"Look… I hate to say this, but we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time." Angela whispered.

There was a pause. Sam and Angela looked at the envelope, which said 'X-RAY'.

"What's in the envelope?" Sam asked.

"Went to radiology." Dean opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. "Got some glamour shots."

Dean handed Sam and Angela the contents of the envelope, a chest X-ray with strange writing on the ribs.

"Let's just say the doctors are baffles." Dean said.

Sam and Angela examined the writing, which was in Enochian.

"Holy crap." Sam and Angela said.

"Yeah, well, Cas carved you guys one, too." Dean replied.

Angela's phone rang. She answered it. "Hello? …Castiel?"

"Speak of the devil." Dean said.

"Ah, St. Martin's Hospital." Angela said. "Why? Where are you, Cas?" Angela hung up.

A woman in scrubs and a man in a white lab coat rushed past with a piece of equipment on a cart.

"Dr. Cohen to the ER, stat." a voice on the PA said. "Dr. Cohen to the ER, stat."

Castiel walked past them and other passerby and stopped at Dean, Sam and Angela.

"Cell phone, Cas? Really?" Dean asked. "Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

"You're hidden from angels now, all angels." Castiel replied. "I won't be able to simply—

"Enough foreplay." Bobby cut in.

Dean, Sam, Angela and Castiel looked over at him.

"Get over here and lay your damn hands on." Bobby said.

No one moved. Bobby looked over his shoulder.

"Get healing. Now." Bobby said.

"I can't." Castiel replied.

Bobby turned his chair to face Castiel. "Say again?"

Castiel walked up to Bobby. "I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" Bobby asked.

"I'm sorry." Castiel replied.

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby turned back to the window.

Dean turned to Sam and Angela. "At least he's talking now."

"I hear that." Bobby commented.

Castiel came back to Dean, Sam and Angela.

"I don't have much time. We need to talk."

"Okay." Dean replied.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer." Castiel said.

"Yeah. You want to help?" Dean asked.

"No. it's foolish. It can't be done." Castiel replied.

"Oh. Thanks for the support." Dean scoffed.

"But I believe I have the solution." Castiel said. "There is someone besides Michael and Sophia strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who's that?" Sam and Angela asked.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God."

Sam, Dean and Angela looked skeptical.

"I'm gonna find God." Castiel said.

~/~\~

Angela closed the hospital room door and turned back to Castiel.

"God?" she raised a brow.

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

"God. Really?" she asked.

"Yes!" Castiel exclaimed. "He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico." Dean said. "I hear he's on a tortilla."

"No, he's not on any flatbread." Castiel frowned.

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead, and that's the generous theory—Dean started.

"He is out there." Castiel replied.

"—or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." Dean finished.

Castiel glared.

"I mean, look around you, man." Dean said. "The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?"

"Enough." Castiel replied. "This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas." Dean replied.

Castiel advanced on Dean. "I killed two angels this week. My brothers." He said. "I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You, Angela and Sam destroyed the world—

Sam looked down.

"—and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." Castiel finished.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole." Bobby said. "What is it you want?"

"I did come for something. An amulet." Castiel said.

"An amulet? What kind?" Bobby asked.

"Very rare. Very powerful." Castiel replied. "It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"A God EMF?" Angela asked.

Castiel nodded.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about I got nothing like that." Bobby said.

"I know. You don't." Castiel replied. Castiel looked at Dean, then dropped his gaze to Dean's amulet, and back up.

"What, this?" Dean asked.

"May I borrow it?" Castiel asked.

"No." Dean replied.

"Dean. Give it to me."

Dean was silent, realizing Castiel was serious, then thought it over. He took off the amulet.

"All right, I guess." Dean replied. Dean held it out, then pulled it back when Castiel reached for it. "Don't lose it."

Castiel took it.

"Great. Now I feel naked." Dean muttered.

"I'll be in touch." Castiel replied.

Dean nodded, then glanced at Sam, then back. Castiel was gone. Sam sighed.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby exclaimed.

~/~\~

Bobby's phone rang. Bobby picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bobby. Bobby, dammit, can you hear me?" Rufus asked.

"I can't hear you." Bobby replied.

"Listen. I'm gonna need a little help here. Seems I'm up to my ass in demons. Whole damn town's infested. Hang on, hang on—

"Where are you?" Bobby asked.

"River Pass, Colorado."

"Colora-Colorado?" Bobby asked.

"Colorado!"

"River Pass, Colorado?" Bobby asked.

"River Pass!"

"Rufus? You there? Ruf-Rufus?"

"Bobby, it's—Rufus looked up and spotted two demons coming around the corner of the church, both black eyed and one carrying an axe. Rufus stood up, ready to fire.

There we gunshots. The call cut out. Bobby looked over at Sam, Dean and Angela.

~/~\~

The Impala drove past.

~/~\~

The Impala drove up and stopped on the bridge just short of the part of the bridge that wasn't there. Sam, Dean and Angela got out for a closer look. Dean kicked a rock over the edge. It looked difficult to get a person across with any margin of safety; getting the car across would be impossible.

"This is the only road in or out." Dean said.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and held it up. "No signal."

Angela held her phone up. "Same here."

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down." Dean said.

"Looks like we're hiking in." Sam added.

"And the hits just keep on coming." Dean said.

Dean, Sam and Angela went around the Impala. Dean opened the trunk.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela walked along the street, carrying guns and bags and scanned the area. The near side of the street had a sporting goods store advertising ammo, rods and reels, and a thirty percent sale for Pioneers Day; the far side was residential. There was no sign of anyone other than Sam, Dean and Angela.

A blue two-door sedan was overturned in the street.

Dean noticed the sporting goods store, Big Louie's.

"When I die and they lay me to rest." Music sounded.

Dean ducked down to examine the car.

"Gonna go to the place that's the best." The music continued. "When I lay me down to die."

Sam and Angela approached the car from the far side, guns ready.

"Goin' up to the spirit in the sky."

Sam shook his head: the car was empty. They straightened up and moved on.

"Goin' up to the spirit in the sky. Spirit in the sky." The music continued. "That's where I'm gonna go when I die. When I die."

A sprinkler was running in front of one of the houses: whatever happened to clear the area happened fast enough that no one turned it off.

"When I die and they lay me to rest. I'm gonna go to the place that's the best."

There was another car in the street, this one tan and the right way up. The driver's door was open, the engine was running, and that was where the music was coming from.

"Prepare yourself, you know it's a must." The music continued.

Sam, Dean and Angela approached this car, guns ready. It was empty.

"Got to have a friend in Jesus, so you know that when you die."

Angela turned the engine off. Silence fell. Angela sighed.

A banner hung over the street, welcoming folks to the 75th anniversary of River Pass, Colorado's Pioneer Days, with pictures of Grand Marshall Jerry Wanek and Rodeo Queen Lee Laschuk.

They paused at a gleaming red classic Mustang. Sam and Angela lost interest when they realized it was empty; Dean admired it for a moment and whistled.

Something sparked at the gas station. The young man's blood was still there next to the silver minivan.

The driver's door of a silver four-door stood open. There was a baby stroller next to the door and a great deal of blood in front of and leading away from the door. Sam, Dean and Angela approached, then scanned the area again. There was a large hole in the four-door's windshield. They moved on.

A gun cocked. Dean whipped around, leveling his shotgun; Sam and Angela turned. Dean lowered the gun.

"Ellen?" Sam and Angela asked.

"Hello, you three." Ellen replied.

Dean glanced back at Sam and Angela. Ellen lowered her gun and walked closer.

"Ellen, what the heck's going on here?" Dean asked.

Ellen splashed Dean in the face with holy water and raised her gun. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, letting Ellen see that the water was neither boiling nor burning him.

"We're us." Dean said.

Ellen lowered her gun and walked between Sam, Dean and Angela to the church.

~/~\~

There was a devil's trap drawn inside the doorway and a line of salt across the threshold. Ellen, Dean, Sam and Angela walked across both with no problems. Ellen turned back.

"Real glad to see you three." Ellen said. She hugged Dean, then pulled back and slapped him. "The can of whoopass I ought to open on you."

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed.

"You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me piece of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?"

"Sorry, Ellen." Dean said.

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ellen looked at Angela. "Angie, I expect you to keep these boys in check."

Angela nodded. "Definitely will, Ellen." She said.

There was a long pause. Ellen turned to lead them further inside. Dean glanced back at Sam and Angela, and they followed Ellen down the stairs.

"What's going on, Ellen?" Angela asked.

"More than I can handle alone."

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys." Ellen replied. Ellen stopped at a closed door and turned back. "So, this is it, right? End times?"

Dean, Sam and Angela glanced at each other.

"It's got to be." Ellen said.

"Seems like it." Sam replied.

Ellen knocked on the door. "It's me."

Someone on the far side opened a peephole, then opened the door; this was Austin. Behind him were the pastor, an older woman, a young man with his arm around a pregnant woman, a short-haired man, a long bearded man, a man with glasses (his name was Roger), a young woman and a shaggy-haired man; with Sam, Dean, Angela and Ellen, a total of 14. Austin closed the door and stood next to the full bookshelf, now visibly holding a rifle.

"This is Sam, Dean and Angie." Ellen introduced. "They're hunters. Here to help."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Dean asked.

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick." Roger replied. "Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal."

Roger brought his right hand to his chin, contemplating his ring. Dean turned to Ellen.

"All right, catch us up." Dean said.

"I doubt I know much more than you." Ellen replied. "Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby—

"You're hunting with Jo?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, for a while now." Ellen replied. "We got here, and the place, well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Angela assured.

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here." Sam said.

The pregnant woman startled. Roger played with his ring.

"We got to get them out now." Sam continued.

"No, it's not that easy." Ellen replied. "I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"There used to be twenty of us."

Sam, Dean and Angela checked the room: excluding the four hunters, ten.

"Well, there's four of us now—Dean started.

"You don't know what it's like out there." Ellen cut in. "Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody."

The pregnant woman was particularly nervous.

"What if we got everyone guns?" Sam asked.

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over there?" Dean raised a brow.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away." Sam shrugged.

Dean glanced at him, then over at the pastor. "There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns."

Dean and Sam dropped their bags.

"All right. You stay. We'll go." Sam said. "Angie, how 'bout you stay here with Ellen?"

Angela looked up at him. "Are… are you sure, Sam?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I mean, if you're cool with it."

Angela nodded hesitantly. "Um, okay, sure. Be careful out there, Sam."

He nodded. "I will. Promise."

"What about—Ellen started.

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back." Sam assured.

Austin opened the door. Sam and Dean left.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean said. "Hold on."

Dean and Sam stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Why don't Angie and I go instead?" Dean asked.

"What? Why?" Sam frowned.

"Well, uh, you could give them Shotgun 101." Dean suggested.

"Yeah. So can Angie and Ellen." Sam replied.

Sam went to go upstairs. Dean reached out to stop him.

"No, no, no." Dean said. "I think it'd go faster if you helped Ellen and Angie came with me."

"Dean, Angie's all right with staying." Sam shrugged. "And she can definitely teach those people how to use a shotgun just as well as I could."

"Look, I just think it'd be a good idea to have Angie come instead." Dean shrugged.

Sam paused, realizing. "You don't want me going out there around demons." Sam said. He pursed his lips. "And that's why Angie was hesitant to staying here…" he muttered.

"I didn't say that." Dean replied.

"Fine, then let's go." Sam headed up the stairs.

~/~\~

"I'll get the salt. You get the guns." Sam said.

"We'll go together." Dean replied.

"Dean, it's right there." Sam said. "Can we at least do this like professionals?"

Sam raised his gun and headed for the Quick-Mart at the corner of St. Olaf and Riverside. Dean watched him go, then headed in another direction, presumably along one of those streets to Big Louie's Sporting Goods.

~/~\~

Sam filled a plastic bag with cans of rock salt. He heard the door chime, paused, and stood up. Two black-eyed demons had entered, one carrying a baseball bat and the other a backpack. Sam ducked and found the mirror to watch them. Sam's shotgun was sitting on top of a row of Campbell's cans. He reached for it and drew the attention of the demon collecting bottles of water, who rushed at him. They fought, slamming each other into shelved. The demon grabbed Sam by the neck.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus—Sam started.

Sam clubbed the demon with a can of rock salt. The demon knocked it out of his hand. Sam drew Ruby's knife and stabbed the demon, who died. Sam looked for the other demon, who jumped him from behind. Sam stabbed him through the neck. The normal side effects were not present. Sam didn't notice, being more interested in the blood on the floor and on the blade. He turned the blade, watching the blood flow, and ran his thumb along the blade, collecting a bit of blood, and contemplated that.

The door chimed. Sam ducked and watched the mirror; it was Dean, setting down bags.

"Sammy?" Dean called.

Sam sighed in relief and stood. Dean came into the aisle and saw the demons dead on the floor and the blood dripping off the knife.

~/~\~

The shaggy-haired man and the assembled salt sells. Roger practiced loading a shotgun.

"Okay, all right." Roger said.

"Roger, hang on a second—Ellen said.

Roger fumbled and dropped the shell. "Sorry."

Angela smiled softly and picked up the shell. "It's okay." She replied. "Here, let me show you."

Sam demonstrated loading a shotgun for the young man and the pregnant woman.

"—then snap it in." Sam said.

Dean set the butt of a rifle on the table and faced Austin. "You know your way around a gun at all?"

Austin expertly disassembled the gun.

"Hm. Where'd you serve?" Dean asked.

"Fallujah. Two tours. Got back a little over a year ago. Takes one to know one." Austin replied. "Where'd you serve?"

"Hell." Dean replied.

Austin snorted, amused. "No, seriously."

"Seriously. Hell."

Sam and Angela were sitting in the corner. Dean noticed and came over.

"Hey." Dean said.

Angela looked up. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Sam looked down. "It's just… at the store. Those demons were possessing teenagers. I mean, I had to slit some kid's throat."

Angela rubbed small circles on his back. "Come on, Sam, you had to." She whispered.

"I know. I just… it used to be like…" Sam paused. "I just wish I could save people like I used to."

Angela pursed her lips. "You mean when you were all hopped on demon blood?"

Sam looked at Angela and sighed. "Angie, I didn't say that."

"Yeah. It was implied." She mumbled.

"I'll be back." Ellen cut in.

Dean, Sam and Angela looked up; she was standing in front of them.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere." Ellen replied. "I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here."

Sam, Dean and Angela stood up.

"No, wait. I'll go with you." Sam suggested.

"Whoa, hold on. Can Angie and I talk to you?" Dean asked.

Dean, Sam and Angela left the room; there was a devil's trap and salt line at this door too.

"You're gonna go out there again?" Dean asked.

"Well, crap doesn't hit the fan when coffee breaks." Sam said.

"Okay, hold up." Angela looked at them. "Did something happen out there, Sam?" she raised a brow.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Dean.

"Almost." Dean said.

Angela pursed her lips. "Dammit, Sam." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dammit!" she yelled.

"Angie…" Sam whispered.

Angela looked up at him. "Just… just stop." She whispered.

"I'll go with Ellen." Dean said.

"It's fine." Sam assured. "Just stay here, get 'em ready. I'll cover Ellen."

"Why's it got to be you?" Dean asked.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot." Sam rolled his eyes. "You and Angie think I'll take one look at a demon and suddenly fall off the wagon, as if, after everything, I haven't learned my lesson." Sam said. "Look, I don't know what happened at the store, but I'm fine."

"Have you learned your lesson?" Dean asked.

Sam slammed Dean into the wall. The door was still open; Ellen looked over.

"If you actually think I—Sam started. Sam cut himself off.

"Fine." Angela said. "But I'm coming with you and Ellen."

"Angie—

"Hey, look, you want me to believe you're done with the bitch blood?" she raised a brow. "Show me." She shrugged. She turned on her heel and went back in the room, Sam following.

~/~\~

The sprinkler was still going. Sam, Ellen and Angela walked past the tan car.

"So where'd you see her last?" Angela asked.

"Up ahead." Ellen replied. "First things first, what happened between you two? Last I heard you two were fairly steady."

Sam looked over, then back and Angela sighed.

"Was… was it another girl?" Ellen asked.

Sam looked down guiltily.

Ellen narrowed her eyes. "Sam Winchester!" she yelled. "The nerve of you! Cheating on Angie!" she exclaimed. "I should smack you."

Angela sighed. "Ellen, Sam and I have talked. Don't… don't be too hard on him." She said softly.

Sam smiled at Angela in thanks.

Ellen sighed. "Fine. Still. Can't believe it." She mumbled. She looked at Sam. "Okay, what happened between you and Dean?"

"Just, um, stresses of the job." Sam said. "You know how it is." He added. "Kind of surprised, you and Jo hunting. Weren't you always saying she couldn't hack the life?"

"She can't. But if she's gonna do it anyway—

"You want to keep an eye on her." Angela said.

Sam looked down the street; smoke rose from behind the trees.

"Hey." Sam said, pointing.

"Is that a chimney going?" Ellen asked.

"Looks like it. Come on." Angela said.

Sam, Ellen and Angela approached a house with smoke coming from the chimney. They hid behind another building and peered around the corner; visible inside the house was a black eyed demon.

"Guess we found base camp." Ellen said.

"Demons don't get cold." Sam pointed out. "Makes you wonder what they're burning."

"Yeah, I'd rather not know." Angela replied.

Sam and Angela started around the corner. Ellen was grabbed from behind. Sam and Angela whirled and Sam slammed his gun into a black-eyed demon. Another demon pinned Ellen to the wall with another gun.

"Don't move, you evil skank!" Jo yelled.

The demon got Sam's gun and started whacking him with it. Sam slammed him into the wall. The other demon let go of Ellen and knocked Angela's gun from her hand and slammed her against the wall. Jo pressed Ellen to the wall with her own gun. Jo's eyes went black.

"Don't you hurt her, don't you—Ellen started.

"Give me my mom back, you black-eyed bitch!"

Ellen shoved Jo off and slammed her with the gun butt.

"Ellen! Run!" Sam yelled. "Angela, go with her!"

Angela shook her head. "Hello no, I'm not leaving you."

Sam sighed, knowing she was too stubborn to go. They cocked their guns and were both hit from behind and knocked to the ground. Ellen took off while Jo got to her feet. Sam and Angela stared up at the new attacker. It was Rufus, black-eyed.

"Got you now." Rufus spat.

**A/N: Hey, guys! First of all, thanks for the reviews so far! Also, this chapter was a doozie to write, man. I think we've seen some pretty interesting Sam/Angie interactions so far, and many more to come. :)**

**Also, be sure to watch the Season 10 premiere tonight, it's gonna be a blast! Love you guys.**

**Don't forget to review, review, review!**

**~Emily**


	4. Good God, Y'all Part 2

Good God, Y'all Part 2

A fire burned in a fireplace. Sam and Angela were tied to two chairs. They were just waking up, yanking at the ropes. Rufus and Jo, both black-eyed, were looking at them; Jo was carrying a gallon jug of water.

"Uh-uh." Rufus said. "No way are you two getting out of those. Did you up myself. You two are stuck right where I want you."

Rufus backhanded Sam. Jo splashed him in the face with the water, then looked at him, confused. Rufus grabbed Sam's neck, forcing his head back.

"No, wait, wait, wait." Sam said.

"Sam!" Angela exclaimed.

Jo glared at Angela. "Shut up." She warned. "It's your turn next."

Jo put down the jig and held Sam's back.

"Just, just wait." Sam pleaded.

Rufus poured salt on Sam's face and into his mouth.

"Exorcizamus te, exorcizamus te, omnis satanica—Rufus started.

"Stop!" Sam exclaimed.

"—omnis immundum—

"Stop! Stop it!" Angela yelled at them. "Stop, he's not a demon! Neither am I!"

"Please!" Sam yelled.

~/~\~

Dean paced. The pastor sat at the table with the older woman, the short-haired man, and the young woman. The pregnant woman lied on a cot and the young man sat next to her. Austin stood near them.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want." The pastor said. "He layeth me down in green pastures, and he raiseth me up again. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil."

Someone pounded on the door. Everyone startled. Dean opened the peephole, moved what was blocking the door, and opened the door. Ellen came in, alone.

"Where's Sam and Angie?" Dean asked.

Ellen shook her head and sat down next to the young , man, who passed her a bottle of water.

"They took them?" the pregnant woman asked. "Demons took them? Oh my god. What if they're in here? The demons?"

"Could the get in?" the pastor asked.

"No." Dean grabbed a shotgun and headed for the door. "Everybody sit tight. I got to—

Dean stopped with his hand on the doorknob and looked back; he grimaced and came back to the table where a dozen people were depending on him.

"Okay, we need to get a plan together." Dean said. "Tell me everything."

~/~\~

Jo continued to hold Sam's head while Rufus poured salt on him.

"Please! Come on!" Sam begged.

"—omnis immundus.—

Nothing was happening, so Rufus stopped. Jo let go of Sam to go pick up the water jug.

"Look!" Angela yelled. "Something's not right, nothing's happening to him! Do you see that?"

Jo went to Angela's sighed and splashed her in the face. Angela spit out a mouthful of water.

"Come on! Stop! Listen to us!" Angela pleaded.

Jo walked back over to Sam's side, blocking his line of sight to the open door. When Jo went to grab something else, Sam saw Roger just outside the door. Roger turned the ring on his right hand. Sam looked around and up: he and Angela were sitting directly under an elaborate devil's trap.

"Listen!" Sam begged.

Jo and Rufus huddled in the corner.

"Why isn't working?" Jo asked.

"I don't know." Rufus mumbled.

Rufus looked over his shoulder at Sam and Angela, who were black-eyed.

"Look, listen to us, something's not right!" Angela exclaimed.

"But they're not as strong as they thing they are." Rufus said.

"You can see that." Sam said. "Please. Please. Just listen to us."

~/~\~

Dean sat at the table with Ellen.

"Dean, one of them's in Jo." Ellen said. "We got to get it out without hurting her." She added. Ellen snorted. "It called me a bitch."

"Bruise a little easy, don't you think?" Dean asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. It called me a black-eyed bitch."

Dean considered this.

"What kind of demons are these?" Ellen asked. "Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm. It's all kind of weird, right?"

"The whole thing's off." Dean replied.

"What's your instinct?"

"My instinct?" Dean repeated. "My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help. Or Sam or Angie."

"Well, tough." Ellen replied. "All you got's me, and all I got's you. So let's figure it out."

"All right." Dean nodded.

Ellen smiled.

"Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?" Dean asked.

"He said something about the water. That's all I know."

"Padre, you know what she's talking about, the water?" Dean asked, turning to the pastor.

"The river. Ran polluted all of a sudden."

"When?" Dean asked.

"Last Wednesday." Austin replied. "And the demon thing started up the next day."

"Anything else?" Dean asked. "Anything."

"Maybe, but it's pretty random." Austin shrugged.

"Good. Random's good."

"Shooting star, does that count?" Austin asked.

Dean and Ellen looked at each other.

"Real big." Austin added. "Same night. Wednesday."

"That definitely counts." Dean nodded.

Dean stood up and went to the bookshelf. He brought a Bible back to the table and searched through it.

"So, uh, you think that all this comes from outer space?" Austin asked.

"This isn't 'X-Files', pal." Dean replied. Dean found the passage he wanted and read it out loud. "'And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died.'"

"Revelation eight ten." The pastor said. "Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse?"

"You could say." Dean replied. "And these specific omens, they're prelude to what?"

"The Four Horsemen." The pastor replied.

"And which one rides the red horse?"

"War."

"That cherry Mustang parked on Main." Dean said.

Ellen nodded.

"You can't think that a car—the pastor started.

"It's the way I'd roll." Dean replied. "I mean, think about it. It all makes sense. If War is a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads."

"Turning us against each other." Ellen said.

"You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch." Dean replied. "They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"

"Wait, just back up." The pastor cut in. "It's the apocalypse?"

"Sorry, Padre." Dean replied.

The pastor blinked several times.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela were alone in the room, still tied to the chairs. Roger came in and Angela looked over her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" she glared.

Roger took off his glasses.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"You caught me." 'Roger' said. "Popped into watch. I can hustle like that."

"So, the Roger everyone around here knows, the real Roger?" Angela asked.

"Buried in a ditch."

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded and Angela sighed. 'Roger' closed the door, moved another chair, and sat down.

"So who are you?" Sam asked.

"Here's a hint. I was in Germany. Then in Germany. Then in the Middle East. I was in Darfur when my beeper went off. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three. We're going to have so much fun together."

Sam and Angela nodded, realizing what Dean just did: this was one of the Four Horsemen, War.

"We know who you are." Angela said. "There aren't any demons is town, are there?"

"Nope. Just frightened people ripping each other's throats out. I really haven't had to do much. Take out a bridge here, lay in a little hallucination there, sir back, pop some corn, watch the show. Frankly, you're really vicious little animals."

"No." Sam replied. "You're doing this."

"Please." War rolled his eyes. "Last week, this was Mayberry. Now these people are stabbing each other's children."

"'Cause you made them see demons!" Angela snapped.

"Honestly, people don't need a reason to kill each other." War replied. "I mean, you seen the Irish? They're all Irish."

Sam and Angela rolled their eyes.

"You two think I'm a monster. I'm jello shots at a party. I just remove inhibitions."

"We're gonna kill you ourselves." Sam spat.

War laughed. "Oh, that's adorable, considering you're my poster boy, Sam."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam frowned.

"You can't stop thinking about it, ever since you saw it dripping off the blade of that knife." War smirked.

Angela frowned and looked at Sam in concern. Sam breathed hard, avoiding her gaze slightly.

"You're wrong." Sam growled.

"Save your protests for your brother and Angela." War replied. "I can see inside your head. And man, it is one-track city in there. Blood, blood, blood. Lust for power. Same as always. You want to be strong again. But not just strong. Stronger than everybody. Good intentions, quick slide to hell, buddy boy. You feel bad now? Wait till your thigh deep in warm corpses. Because, my friend, I'm just getting started."

War stood up and put his glasses back on.

"Showtime for the meat suits. Watch this." He smirked.

War twisted his ring. Blood flowed down his forehead. He kicked over his chair, dropped to the floor and screamed. Rufus kicked the door open, Jo right behind him. War looked up at them.

"He did it!" War pointed at Sam.

Angela went wide eyed. "No, he didn't!" she said to Rufus, appearing black-eyed.

"They said they're coming! They said they're coming to get us!" War exclaimed.

"No, stop!" Sam said. "Jo, Rufus, he's lying! No!"

"You shut your mouth!" Rufus yelled.

"Please! Jo! He's lying!" Sam said.

Rufus backhanded Sam.

~/~\~

"So now you're saying that there are no demons and war is a guy." Austin said.

"You believed crazy before." Dean replied.

Someone hammered on the door.

"Open up! It's Roger!"

Austin checked the peephole and let War in. He was breathing hard, as if he'd been running.

"I saw them, the demons." He said. "They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one."

"Wait, wait, wait." Dean said. "What?"

"I thought you said there were no demons." Austin said.

"There's not." Dean assured. "Where did you go?"

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!" War replied.

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say?"

"We just sit here, we're going to be dead." Austin said.

"No, we're not!" Dean replied.

"They're gonna kill us unless we kill them first." War said.

"Hold on. Hold on." Dean said.

"No, man, we got people to protect." Austin replied. "All right, the able-bodied go hunt some demons."

Austin picked up a shotgun and handed it to the young man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean said. "Slow your roll. This is not a demon thing."

War held up his right hand and twisted his ring, then he pointed to Dean and Ellen.

"Look at their eyes! They're demons!"

Dean and Ellen appeared black-eyed. The pregnant woman gasped. The pastor raised a shotgun.

"Go, go!" Dean yelled.

Ellen and Dean turned and ran. Austin blasted the shotgun, hitting the door.

"Move!" Dean said.

War watched, triumphant.

~/~\~

Rufus came through the window; Dean slammed him to the ground.

~/~\~

Dean haled Rufus up and slammed him against the wall. Dean appeared black-eyed.

"Listen to me." Dean said. "I'm not a demon. Think, Rufus. All those omens."

"You got to hell." Rufus spat.

Rufus kicked Dean in the crotch, then hit him in the chest and face. Rufus lunged for his dropped gun and Dean hauled him away, pushing him back against the wall.

"Rufus!" Dean exclaimed. "The polluted water, the shooting star, the red Mustang, it's War. I'm telling you, it's War."

"You're damn right it is."

Rufus punched Dean in the face and went for the gun. Dean tackled him.

"The Horseman!" Dean yelled.

"Horseman?"

"Yes." Dean replied. "He's turning us against each other. You're hallucinating."

Rufus stared up at Dean. The black faded from Dean's eyes.

"The Horseman. War." Rufus said.

"Yes."

Rufus looked to each side. "Did you figure this out all by yourself, genius?"

~/~\~

Dean and Rufus burst inside. Ellen turned and leveled a shotgun.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean yelled.

"We all on the same page?" Ellen asked.

Dean and Rufus looked at each other and nodded.

"Good." Rufus said.

"Hi, Jo." Dean waved.

"Hey." She replied.

"Okay, we got to find War before everybody in this town kills each—Dean started.

There were gunshots. Everybody ducked.

~/~\~

"Dammit! Where's Sam and Angie?" Dean asked.

"Upstairs." Rufus replied.

Ellen gave Jo a shotgun.

"Take this." Ellen said.

Dean rushed in one direction, Ellen another.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela were alone. The door opened: it was Dean.

"It's not demons." They said in unison. "It's War."

"I just can't figure out how he's doing it." Dean cut them free.

"The ring." Angela said.

"The ring." Dean repeated. "The ring, that's right. He turned it right before he made everybody hallucinate and go hellbitch."

"Right." Sam nodded.

"We got to move." Angela said. "Come on."

~/~\~

War walked up to the red Mustang. He looked back over his shoulder and saw nothing. He reached for the door and Dean, Sam and Angela grabbed him. War laughed.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela held onto War. Sam drew Ruby's knife.

"Whoa. Okay." War said. "That's a sweet little knife. But come on. You can't kill war, kiddos."

"Oh, we know." Dean replied.

"But there is something else we can do." Angela glared.

Sam slammed War's right hand against the Mustang and cut off four fingers off. The ring clinked on the pavement.

~/~\~

Dean leaned down and picked up the ring. War and the red Mustang were gone; Sam, Dean and Angela looked for them.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela sat at the picnic table. Sam sat next to Angela. Dean held up the ring.

"So, pit stop at Mount Doom?" Dean asked.

Sam was silent, pensive. "Dean—

"Sam, let's not." Dean replied.

"No, listen. This is important." Sam said. "I know you don't trust me. I know Angie doesn't trust me." He glanced at Angela.

Angela pursed her lips and sighed. Dean looked down.

"Just, now, I realize something." Sam continued. "I don't trust me either."

Dean and Angela looked up.

"From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head… and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it, it feels true, you know?" Sam said. "But I think underneath… I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I, what I did. I can't blame the blood or Ruby or… anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that… scares the hell out of me. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse…"

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous." Sam said. "Maybe it's best if we just… go our separate ways."

Angela frowned. "W-Wait, what?" she asked.

Sam sighed. "Angie, I want to be with you more than anything." He said. "But I'm in no shape to be hunting, and I'm certainly not in shape to be in a relationship. So, you keep hunting. With Dean."

She swallowed thickly and felt tears prick her eyes. "Sam, no, please, don't go…" she whispered. "We… we were just starting to—

"I know." Sam whispered. "I know, but this is for the best, Angie." He assured.

She nodded and wiped away the oncoming tears. "O-only if you think so…" she sniffled.

Dean sighed and pursed his lips, looking up at Sam. "Alright. If this is what you think is best, Sam, then, go ahead."

"I was expecting more of a fight from you." Sam looked at Dean.

"The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right." Dean replied. "And I just, we can't afford that, you know? Not now."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry, Dean." He murmured. He looked at Angela. "I'm sorry, Angie." He whispered. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We know you are, Sam." Dean said.

Sam moved to stand up.

"Hey, do you, uh, wanna take the Impala?" Dean asked.

"It's okay." Sam stood up, took a few steps, and turned back. "Take care of yourself, Dean." He said. He looked back at Angela. "Keep her safe for me, okay?"

"Yeah, you too, Sammy." Dean replied. "And you know I will."

Sam walked to the Impala, grabbed his backpack out of the back seat and walked over to the pickup truck parked nearby. He said something inaudible to the driver and got in the passenger side. The truck drove off.

Angela watched as the truck drove off. She felt a new wave of tears and covered her mouth with her hands. Dean looked at Angela and moved to sit next to her. He hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She let out a sob and buried her head in his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and rubbed her back.

**A/N: Hey guys! I planned this chapter to the last detail, man. I didn't want Angie and Sam getting back together too quickly, but don't worry it's coming soon. :) Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! **

**Also, what did ya think of the premiere? I thought it was really freaking good. Love you guys!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review!**

**~Emily**


	5. Free to Be You and Me Part 1

Free to Be You and Me Part 1

Sam lied in an otherwise empty bed, trying to sleep. He opened his eyes, sighed, and rolled over. He sat up and saw Angela beside him.

"Hey, baby." She smiled softly. Sam stared. "I've missed you." She continued.

Sam kept staring. "Angie. I'm dreaming."

"Or you're not." She shrugged. "What's the difference? I'm here."

"I miss you, Angie. So much." Sam whispered.

"I know." She reached out to take Sam's hand. "I miss you too." She said. "What are you doing, Sam?"

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"Running away, baby." She whispered. "You've been down this road before."

"No." he shook his head. "It's different now."

"Really? You believe that?" she asked.

"Last time I wanted to be normal. This time I know I'm a freak." Sam replied.

"Which is all a big ball of semantics." She said. "You know that."

"No." Sam shook his head.

There was a pause.

Angela sighed. "Sam, don't you get it?" she asked. "You can't run from yourself. Why are you running now?"

"Why are you here, Angie?" Sam asked.

"Would you believe I'm actually trying to protect you?"

"From what?" Sam asked.

"You." She whispered. "Your past is gonna catch up sooner or later. You know what happens then?"

Sam looked down.

"People die." Angela whispered. "Baby, the people closest to you die."

"I won't let that happen to you, Angie. Dean's gonna keep you safe, so will Cas."

"Same song, Sammy. Different verse." She whispered. "Things are never gonna change with you. Ever."

Sam looked down, then back up. Angela was gone.

~/~\~

A car pulled up in front of the motel.

Sam got out of the shotgun seat.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"You're welcome." The driver replied.

Sam went around to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

~/~\~

Dean closed trunk of the Impala, Angela standing next to him. They were both dressed in FBI apparel. Dean hid a long knife under the coat and Angela hid a blade under her blazer. They walked into the hospital.

~/~\~

Sam squirt lighter fluid onto papers in a sink. He lit a match and dropped it in. Sam's fake IDs and credit cards caught fire.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela showed their Pennsylvania state police IDs to a doctor.

"Hi, Detective Bill Buckner." Dean introduced himself. "And this is my partner, Detective Hannah Mills."

"Yes." The doctor nodded. "How can I help you, Detectives?"

"We're here about those patients, the exsanguinated ones." Angela replied.

~/~\~

Sam walked up to the bar and stopped at a sign that read 'BUSBOY WANTED' that was on the door.

~/~\~

Sam held a crate full of fruit and dumped it out.

~/~\~

Angela held a man, her jaw clenched. The man bared vampire fangs.

"Eat it, Twilight." Dean growled.

Dean brought his knife down on the vampire's neck and Angela let the corpse fall to the ground.

~/~\~

Sam chopped lemons and wiped his forehead.

~/~\~

Dean wiped his cheek, smearing some of the blood. Angela wiped away some of the blood that got on her face.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala.

~/`\~

Sam carried a rag over to the bar and started wiping it down.

A waitress, Lindsey eyes him appreciatively and carried off somebody's glass and beer bottle.

Sam continued to clean the bar with soapy liquid.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela washed the car.

~/~\~

Dean drove, listening to music and Angela was in the passenger seat.

~/~\~

The Impala drove on.

~/~\~

Dean dampened a washcloth in the motel room sink and started to clean his jacket. Castiel appeared behind him. Dean saw him in the mirror and startled.

"God." Dean thumped the sink. "Don't do that."

"Hello, Dean." Castiel greeted.

Dean turned around; Castiel was inches from him.

"Cas, we've talked about this." Dean said. "Personal space?"

"My apologies."

Castiel stepped back. Dean grabbed his jacket and walked toward the bed where Angela sat.

"How'd you find us?" Angela stood. "I thought we were flying below the angel radar." She gestured to her and Dean's ribs.

"You are." Castiel replied. "Bobby told me where you were."

Castiel looked around the room, which had no signs of Sam's presence.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel asked.

Dean put on his jacket without looking at Castiel. Angela looked away sadly.

"We made a group decision that it'd be best if he took a break from hunting…" Angela murmured.

Dean nodded. "You find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?"

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

"With what?" Dean asked. "God hunt? Not interested."

"It's not God." Castiel replied. "It's someone else."

"Who?" Angela asked.

"Archangel. The one who killed me."

"'Scuse me?" Dean asked.

"His name is Raphael."

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja turtle?" Dean asked.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking on earth. This is a rare opportunity." Castiel said.

"For what? Revenge?" Angela asked.

"Information." Castiel said.

Dean went back over to the sink, picked up his knife and a washcloth, and started to clean the knife.

"So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean asked.

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him." Castiel replied.

Angela looked up at Castiel. "You're serious about this."

Dean dropped the washcloth and walked back over to Angela and Castiel.

"So, what, you, Angie and I are just gonna hold hand and sail off this cliff together?" Dean asked.

"Give us one reason why we should do this." Dean said.

"Because you're Michael's vessel and Angela is Sophia's and no angel will dare harm you two."

"Oh, so we're like your bullet shields?" Angela raised a brow.

"I need your help because you are the only ones who'll help me." Castiel looked at her. "Please."

Angela sighed and glanced at Dean. She looked back at Castiel. "All right, fine. Where is he?"

"Maine." Castiel replied. "Let's go."

Castiel reached to touch Dean and Angela's foreheads with two fingers. Dean stopped him.

"Whoa." Dean said.

Castiel removed his hands.

"What?" Castiel frowned.

"Last time you zapped us someplace I didn't poop for a week." Dean replied. "We're driving."

~/~\~

Lindsey was throwing darts; they landed near the center of the target. Sam was at the bar next to the bartender.

"Hey, Keith, you play?" she asked.

"That depends." Sam replied. "What are we playing for?"

"World peace."

"Oh, is that all?" Sam asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Lindsey asked.

"Shoot."

Sam wiped his hands off on a cloth and tossed it at the bar. Lindsey retrieved her darts.

"You finished that crossword puzzle in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Uh, I guess." Sam shrugged. "Why?"

"The 'New York Times Saturday crossword'?"

Sam looked down. "Was it?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "You blow into town last week, you don't talk to anybody, you're obviously highly educated. You're like this…"

"Riddle wrapped inside an enigma wrapped inside a taco?" Sam asked.

Lindsey nodded, smiling. "Here's what we play for. When I win, you buy me dinner and tell me your life story."

"Sounds fair." Sam nodded.

"—last year alone, standards of ? and see how that turns out—News Anchor John said from the TV in the background.

Sam threw all three darts into the center of the target.

"And now ? with ?—News Anchor John continued.

"Very mysterioso." Lindsey said.

"Spring, hail, lightning strikes, and now fire—

"I like it." She smiled.

Sam's attention was on KPJT 6 News on the TV, which shifted from one video of a hailstorm to another, then to video of trees on fire, then to the reporter live with fire and firemen in the background. While the reporter was onscreen, so was a box that said 'LIVE REPORT' next to a scrollbar repeating 'FIRE CONSUMES TOWN, RESIDENTS FORCED TO EVACUATE…'

"—the town of Tully?" the reporter asked. "Tonight, John. Locals say that what started as a torrential hailstorm late this afternoon suddenly turned to massive lightning strikes that triggered the fires now consuming more than twenty acres here along the Route 17 corridor. County officials are advising all Tully residents to prepare for what could become mandatory evacuations."

The bartender shut the TV off.

"Damn." The bartender said. "Is it me or does it seem like it's the end of the world?"

Sam looked away.

~/~\~

Dean, Castiel and Angela got out of the Impala.

"And we're here why?" Dean asked.

"A Deputy Sheriff laid eyes on the archangel." Castiel replied.

"And he still had eyes?" Angela asked. "All right, what's the plan?"

"Well… tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is." Castiel replied.

"Seriously?" Angela asked. "You're gonna walk in there and tell him the truth?"

"Why not?" he frowned at her.

"Because we're humans." She shrugged.

Dean handed her another fake ID and Angela stashed it inside of Castiel's coat, then adjusted Castiel's coat and tie.

"And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie." She looked up at him.

"Why?" he tilted his head.

"Because that's how you become President." Dean cut in.

~/~\~

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean asked.

The Deputy turned around. Dean and Angela held up their FBI IDs.

"Hi. Alonzo Mosely, FBI." Dean introduced. "These are my partners, Karen Charles and Eddie Moscone."

Castiel did nothing.

"Also FBI." Angela nudged Castiel.

Castiel did nothing. Dean and Angela stared at him. Castiel caught on and pulled out his FBI ID, which he displayed upside-down. Angela turned it over for him.

"Sorry." Angela smiled softly at the deputy. "He's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Castiel looked at the ID, curious.

"Yeah, sure." Framingham nodded. "Talk here, though." He indicated his right ear, leading the three to his office. "Hearing's all blown to hell in this one."

"That happen recently?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Dean nodded.

They all sat down.

"You mind just, uh, running us through what happened?" Angela asked.

"A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump and Go on Route 4."

"What kind of disturbance?" Dean asked.

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale."

"How many?" Angela asked.

"Thirty, forty, in all-out kill-or-be-killed combat?"

"Any idea what set them off?" Angela raised a brow.

"It's angels and demons, probably." Castiel commented.

Framingham looked at Castiel. Castiel looked back.

"They're skirmishing all over the globe." Castiel said.

"Come again?" Framingham asked. He turned back to Dean and Angela. "What did he say?"

"Nothing." Dean and Angela said. "Nothing."

"Demons." Castiel said at the same time. "Demons."

Castiel shut up.

"Demons, you know, drink, adultery." Dean said. "We all have our demons, Walt."

Framingham looked back and forth. "I guess."

Dean looked at Castiel. "Anyway." He returned his attention to Framingham. "What happened next?"

"Freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Angela asked.

"Wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um—

"Pure white." Castiel interrupted.

"Yeah." Framingham nodded. "Gas station was leveled. Everyone was… it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused-like, not a damn scratch on him."

"You know him?" Dean asked.

"Donnie Finneman. Mechanic there."

"Let me guess, he just, uh, vanished into thin air?" Angela asked.

"Uh, no, Kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's."

Castiel turned to Dean and Angela. "Saint Pete's."

"Thank you." Angela said.

~/~\~

Donnie was sitting in a wheelchair, catatonic. Dean, Castiel and Angela observed him from the hallway window.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore." Dean said.

"Just an empty vessel."

"So is this what we're looking at if Michael and Sophia jump our bones?" Angela looked at Cas.

"No, not at all. Michael and Sophia are much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you two."

Dean looked away and Angela frowned.

~/~\~

Sam had his laptop open to a calligraphed page of the Book of Revelation in Latin. Sam highlighted a section and magnified it, then picked up the phone and scrolled past Adele, Alana, paused at Angela, moved to Bobby, Butcher, Cassidy, Cory, Courtenay, Dan, Darilyn, and Deborah to Dean. He stared at the highlighted number for a moment, and scrolled up to Bobby.

~/~\~

The phone rang. Bobby answered.

"Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Hey Bobby. How you doing?"

"Well, I ain't running any marathons, but I'll live."

Sam laughed.

"Where are you?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, Garber, Oklahoma. I found a town up the road showing some Revelation omens."

"What omens?"

"All right, listen to this. 'And upon his rising there shall be hail and fire mixed with blood.'"

"Well ain't that delightful."

"Yeah." Sam replied. "But we already got hailstorms and fire so I'm guessing blood can't be too far behind."

"Okay."

"What?" Sam asked.

"There a reason you're calling?"

"Dean and Angie didn't tell you?"

"They told me." Bobby replied.

"Yeah. So I just thought you might want to find out who's in the area and put a man on this."

"Okay, let me see if I can think of the best hunter who might be in the immediate vicinity, oh, that'd be you."

"I can't, Bobby, I'm sitting this one out."

"Sam—

"I gotta go. I'm sorry."

"Hold on, Sam—

Sam hung up. Bobby threw down the phone.

~/~\~

Dean walked through the empty cabin, paging through John's journal. Angela was sat at a table. He set down the journal on the table and turned. Castiel was there, holding a ceramic jar.

Angela looked over. "Where've you been?"

"Jerusalem."

"Oh, how was it?" Angela raised a brow.

"Arid." Castiel set the jar on the table.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"It's oil. It's very special. Very rare." Castiel sat across from Angela.

"Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel replied.

"So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?" Dean asked.

"Sunrise."

"Tell me something." Dean said. "You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"No, it's harder."

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Angela asked.

"You and Dean do." Castiel looked at Angela.

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow." She murmured.

"Yes."

"Well. Last night on earth." Dean said. "What are your plans?"

"I thought I'd just sit here quietly." Castiel replied.

"Come on, anything?" Dean asked. "Booze, women?"

Castiel glanced at Dean and away, uncomfortable.

"You have been with a woman before. Right?" Dean raised a brow. "Or an angel, at least?"

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck.

"You mean to tell us you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?" Dean asked.

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel mumbled.

Dean smiled and looked at Angela. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Angela asked.

"You wanna, uh, take Cas and uh, show him a good time?" Dean teased.

Castiel glanced at Angela and looked away just as quickly, his face heating up slightly.

Angela giggled and looked up at Dean. "Sorry, but uh, no thanks." She replied. "As attractive as he is, I do have my eyes set on someone else." She smiled a bit.

"All right." Dean grabbed his jacket. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go. Angie, you too."

"Oh, no." Angela groaned. "You're really dragging me along?"

"Yep." Dean popped the 'p'.

Dean left. Castiel stared after him, then looked at Angela, who took his hand and pulled him along.

~/~\~

A patron played pool. Sam took a tray of empty glasses and trash.

"Hey, Sam." A man said.

Sam ignored him.

"Sam." The man repeated.

"Sam? What happened to Keith?" Lindsey asked.

Sam put down the tray and looked over. "Wait, what?"

Lindsey gestured at the man, whose name was Tim, and his two companions, Reggie and Steve.

"He called you Sam."

"Yeah. Uh. Sam's my middle name."

Lindsey laughed. "Keith Sam? Man, I'm sorry."

"Well, actually, it's Samuel, so it's not quite as dumb as it sounds." Tim said.

"Are you guys his friends?" Lindsey asked.

"Hunting buddies." Steve said. "With his dad. Samuel here is quite the hunter himself."

"Wow. You killed deer and things?"

"Yeah, and things." Tim nodded.

"Um. Why don't I get you guys some drinks?" Sam suggested.

The three hunters sat at a table. Sam put beers in front of them and took the fourth seat.

"Sorry." Tim said. "Didn't mean to bust you back there."

"It's all right. So what's up?"

"Bobby called." Tim said.

"And?"

"You were right. Major demon block party going on."

"But why? What are they up to?" Sam asked.

"Don't know yet." Steve replied.

"Bobby told us you were off limits." Reggie said. "That true?"

"Yeah, that's right." Sam nodded.

"That's fine in theory and all, but we could really use all hands on deck here." Tim said.

"I know you could. But I can't. I'm sorry." Sam replied.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"It's personal." Sam replied.

"Look, man, what baggage is so heavy it can't be stowed away for the apocalypse?" Tim asked.

"Like I said—

"Yeah. You're sorry. Heard it the first time." Reggie said.

"Suit yourself." Tim said. "More for us then, right?"

"Good luck." Sam replied.

"But hey." Tim said. "Beers are on you when we get back." He added.

"Yeah, you bet." Sam nodded.

"So your parents were drunk when they named you and you shoot Bambi?" Lindsey raised a brow.

"It's a long story." Sam replied.

"That is it." Lindsey said. "Enough with the kung fu wandering the earth thing. I'm gonna buy you dinner and we're gonna talk."

"Lindsey, I can't."

"No. The only way to avoid bloodshed is to say yes." She replied.

~/~\~

Dean drank, Castiel looked terrified and Angela just stared at her drink.

"Hey. Relax." Dean told Castiel.

"This is a den of iniquity." Castiel replied. "I should not be here."

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against heaven." Dean said. "Iniquity is one of the perks."

A hooker approached. Dean noticed.

"Showtime." Dean smiled.

"Hi." The hooker smiled. "What's your name?"

Castiel tried not to look at her.

"Cas." Dean said.

Castiel startled.

"His name is Cas." Dean smiled. "What's your name?"

"Chastity." She smiled.

Angela looked up and raised a brow. "Huh…" she muttered.

"Chastity." Dean repeated.

Castiel drank his beer.

"Wow." Dean laughed. "Is that kismet or what, buddy? Well, he likes you, you like him, so dayenu."

Chastity tugged Castiel up. "Come on, baby."

Dean caught Castiel on the way past. "Hey, listen. Take this." He held out a handful of money. "If she asks for a credit card, no. now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her tiger."

Castiel stood still.

"Don't make me get Angie to push you." Dean said.

Castiel glanced back at Angela who just smiled softly. Castiel took the money and turned to follow Chastity. Another hooker walked past; Dean followed her. She and Dean clinked glasses at the bar. Angela sighed and stayed in her seat.

"Well, cheers to you." Dean said to the hooker.

There was a scream. Dean and Angela went to investigate.

~/~\~

"Get out of my face!" Chastity yelled. "Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you, jerk!" she threw something at Castiel, who was a little disheveled. "I'll kill you!"

She stormed past Dean and Angel.

"Screw you too! God! Oh! Jerk!" Chastity yelled.

Dean and Angela approached Castiel.

"The hell did you do?" Angela asked.

"I don't know." Castiel shrugged. "I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office."

"Oh, no, man." Dean sighed.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers." Dean replied. "It's, it's the natural order."

Two bouncers entered from the door Chastity left through.

"We should go. Come on." Angela said.

The three headed for the door at the opposite end of the corridor.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were laughing as Dean closed the door behind them.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, nothing." Dean said. "Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years."

Angela nodded in agreement. "Yea-Yeah." She said, her laughing dying down.

Dean and Angela's faces fell a bit as they realized.

~/~\~

Sam and Lindsey were sitting at a table, eating.

"So… you gonna tell me who those guys back there really were?" Lindsey asked. "And don't say hunting buddies."

"Okay. Um. We used to be in the same business together."

"What business?" she asked.

"How's your salad?" Sam replied.

"Witness protection, right. From Mafia?"

"I'm not Mafia."

"Okay, I get it." She nodded. "Don't mean to pry, my bad."

"I used to be in business with my brother and this girl, Angie." Sam said, smiling a bit as he mentioned her name. "Truth is I was pretty good at the job. But… I made some mistakes. I did some stuff I'm not so proud of, and people got hurt. A lot of people."

"Was this Angie girl your girlfriend?" Lindsey asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. We're kind of on break right now. We're just uh, sorting some stuff out." He murmured. "But, God, do I love her." He smiled a bit.

Lindsey smiled softly. "I'm sure she's wonderful."

Sam nodded. "Oh, she is. Amazing. Smart, tough, brave, kind and absolutely stunning." He smiled. "Gorgeous." He murmured.

Lindsey nodded. "So, uh, what was your poison?" she changed the subject.

"Sorry?" Sam asked.

"Come on. You were hooks on something, I know the look." Lindsey pulled a medallion out of her pocket. "Three years sober."

"You work in a bar."

"So do you." She replied. "Look, Keith. I don't know you and I'm the last person to be giving advice, but I do know that no one has ever done anything so bad that they can't be forgiven. They can't change."

**A/N: Hey guys! I did switch it from being Jess in the bed to being 'Angie'. I dunno, I just thought it'd fit more. Anyway, hope y'all liked it! :) Love you guys, thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Don't forget to review, review, review!**

**~Emily**


	6. Free to Be You and Me Part 2

Free to Be You and Me Part 2

A nurse walked down the hallway. Dean and Angela watched her go and slipped into the room. Angela shut the door behind them and Dean closed the shades. Castiel was already inside; he poured the oil in a circle around Donnie's wheelchair.

"When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies." Castiel said.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question." Angela said. "How the hell do we get him here?"

"Very simple." Castiel replied. "There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his or her angel. One just has to know how to dial."

Castiel leaned down to Donnie's ear and chanted in Enochian.

"I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard." Castiel left the oil circle.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean asked.

"Be ready." Castiel said. Castiel lit a match and dropped it on the oil, which burst into a ring of flame.

~/~\~

Dean, Angela and Castiel drove up to a house.

"Well that's a day we'll never get back." Dean commented.

~/~\~

Dean, Angela and Castiel entered the house.

"Dean, Angela, wait." Castiel said.

There was a bright light.

Donnie was already inside the cabin, flaring with lightning in the shape of wings; now he was Raphael. Light bulbs shattered.

"Castiel." Raphael said.

"Raphael." Castiel replied.

Castiel, Dean and Angela walked closer.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive." Angela said. "All you do is black out the room."

"And the Eastern Seaboard." Raphael replied.

Lightning flashed outside.

"It is a testament to my undying mercy that I do not smite you here and now." Raphael continued.

"Or maybe you're full of crap." Dean said. "Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to like again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean. This is Angie."

"I know who you two are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are."

"You wouldn't kill them." Castiel replied. "You wouldn't dare."

"But I will take them to Michael and Sophia." Raphael replied.

"Well then." Dean said. "Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, we're not going anywhere with you." Dean grabbed a beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" he asked. He looked at Angela. "And you cervical cancer?"

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious." Angela remarked.

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination."

"Yeah?" she asked. "I bet you didn't imagine this."

"What?" Raphael asked.

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." She said. "Dean?" she looked over at him.

Dean nodded and lit his lighter and dropped it. Holy oil ignited in a circle around Raphael.

"Don't look at me, it was his idea." Dean gestured to Castiel.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead."

~/~\~

Sam wiped down a table. The door chimed open and someone came in.

"Bar's closed." Sam said. He turned around. "Hey."

"Something you want to tell me, Sam?" Tim asked.

"What? No." Sam replied.

"You sure about that?"

"I, I don't know, jeez." Sam replied. "Are you okay? Where are Reggie and Steve?"

"Oh, Steve's good, he's, uh, his guts are lying roadside outside the five and dime."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Sorry don't cut it, Sam."

"What do you want me to say?" Sam asked.

"The truth."

Sam said nothing.

"Okay, fine." Tim nodded. "Let me give you some of my own, then. We go into town, we catch ourselves a demon, we get jumped by ten more. Steve bought it."

"I'm sorry."

"Saying it twice don't make it do, Sam. You see, this demon, he, uh, he told us things. Crazy things, things about you, Sam."

"Demons lie." Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask you one last time. The truth. Now."

The door chimed again. Reggie came in, hauling Lindsey.

"Lindsey!" Sam exclaimed.

Reggie held a knife to Lindsey's neck.

"What's going on?" Lindsey asked.

~/~\~

"But there's no other explanation." Raphael said. "He's gone for good."

"You're lying." Castiel glared.

"Am I? Do you remember the 20th century? Think the 21st is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked. "Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?"

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy."

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse." Dean scoffed.

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run."

"Daddy ran away and disappeared." Dean said. "He didn't happen to work at the post office, did he?"

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe."

"And?" Angela raised a brow. "What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?"

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want… paradise."

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?" Dean asked.

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get."

The windows burst in.

~/~\~

"Just take it easy, okay?" Sam asked. "Put the knife down."

Reggie put the knife down on the bar but kept hold of Lindsey.

"It's true. What the demons said, it's all true." Sam said.

"Keep going." Tim replied.

"Why? You gonna hate me any less? Am I gonna hate myself any less? What do you want?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"I did it. I started the apocalypse."

~/~\~

"If God is dead, why have I returned?" Castiel asked. "Who brought me back?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"

"No."

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."

"Let's go." Castiel said.

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch."

Castiel left, Angela following. Dean followed, pausing.

"What he said." Dean said.

~/~\~

Tim held up a test tube of red liquid. Sam stared at it.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"What do you think it is? It's go juice, Sammy boy."

"Get that away from me." Sam glared.

"Away from you? This is for you. Hell if that demon wasn't right as rain. Down the hatch, son."

"You're insane." Sam said.

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna drink this, Hulk out, and you're gonna waste every one of the demon scum that killed my best friend."

Tim nodded at Lindsey, whom Reggie had just handcuffed to the bar.

"Or she dies."

"You wouldn't do that." Sam said.

"It's funny how watching your best friend die changes that."

Reggie and Time advanced on Sam, who retreated.

"Come on, you know you want it, Sam. Just reach out and take it."

Reggie charged Sam, who tossed him into the pool table. Tim joined in, he and Reggie restrained Sam and poured the demon blood into his mouth, then held his mouth closed so he'll swallow. They dropped Sam and backed away. Sam got up.

"There, was that really so bad?" Tim asked.

Sam spit it in Tim's eye and pounded him and Reggie both, then grabbed Tim, slammed him into the bar, took Reggie's knife, and held it to Tim's throat. He noticed Lindsey watching, scared, and threw Tim over to Reggie.

"Go." Sam said.

"Don't think we won't be back." Tim warned.

"Don't think I won't be here." Sam retorted.

~/~\~

Dean drove. Angela road shotgun and Castiel was in the back.

"You okay, Cas?" Angela asked softly.

Castiel was silent.

"Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"I mean every time I was looking for my dad when all logic said he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?"

"I believe he's out there."

"Good. Go find him." Angela smiled a bit.

"What about you two?"

"What about us?" Dean asked. "I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good."

Angela nodded in agreement. "I'm good, Cas." She murmured. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Even without Sam?" Castiel asked.

Angela's smile faltered a bit and she looked down. "It'd be better if he were here…" she murmured.

"Especially without Sam." Dean said. "I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you and Angie in the past 24 hours than I've had with Sam in years, and Cas, you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm with only Angie, hell, I'm happy."

Dean looked over; the backseat was empty.

~/~\~

Sam slept alone.

"Sam. Sam." Angela said.

Sam woke up and looked around. Angela was back. He kissed her on the neck; she rolled over to face him.

"So. This is your life now?" she asked. "Think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?"

"I love you, Angie."

Sam sat up in bed, turning away from Angela, who sat up too.

"God knows how much I miss you too." He said. "But you're wrong. People can change. There is a reason for hope."

"No, Sam. There isn't." she whispered.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you freed me." Lucifer replied.

Sam turned, seeing Lucifer where he expected Angela. Sam stood up and backed away.

"That's right. You know who I am."

"Lucifer." Sam said.

"You are a hard one to find, Sam. Harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are?"

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked.

"Thanks to you, I walk the earth. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you everything."

"I don't want anything from you."

"I'm sorry, Sam, I, I really am, but Nick here is just an improvisation. Plan B. he can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting."

"What are you talking about?"

Lucifer stood and moved closer to Sam.

"Why do you think you were in that chapel? You're the one, Sam. You're my vessel. My true vessel."

"No." Sam shook his head.

"Yes."

"No. That'll never happen."

"I'm sorry, but it will. I will find you. And when I do, you will let me in. I'm sure of it."

"You need my consent."

"Of course. I'm an angel." Lucifer replied.

"I will kill myself before letting you in."

"I'll just bring you back."

Lucifer sighed.

"Sam. My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way… but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me."

"You're wrong."

"I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself."

"Why me?" Sam asked.

"Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you."

Sam looked up. Lucifer was gone.

**A/N: Hey, guys, hope you liked the chapter! Sorry I didn't post last night, I was exhausted. Love y'all!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! **

**~Emily**


	7. The End Part 1

The End Part 1

A religious man stood outside the hotel with a handful of pamphlets. He addressed a passerby while the Impala drove up.

"Hi. Good evening, brother." The religious man started. "Is your soul rapture-ready?"

The passerby ignored him.

"Thank you, sir. God bless." The religious man said.

The religious man addressed two passerby while the Impala stopped in front of the hotel.

"Good evening, folks. Is your soul rapture-ready? Because what I'd like to do is just show you exactly what God's love is for you."

The two passerby ignore him.

"Okay, God bless."

Dean and Angela got out of the Impala and headed for the hotel. The religious man addressed them.

"Excuse me, friends, but have you taken the time out to think about God's plan for you?"

Dean and Angela stopped and looked at him.

Angela scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Too friggin much, pal." Dean said.

Dean and Angela entered the hotel. The religious man watched them go.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela had Castiel on speaker.

"We're talking about the Colt, right?" Dean asked. "I mean, as in the Colt?"

"We are." Castiel replied.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense." Angela said. "I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?"

A car went by Castiel.

"Angela? What?" he asked. "What? Did, I didn't, I didn't get that."

Dean laughed. "You know, it's kind of funny." He said. "Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's, you know, like watching Hell's Angela ride a moped."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Dean." She said.

"This isn't funny, Dean." Castiel said. "The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."

"Okay, all right." Dean said. "I'm, I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now."

"Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it."

"Okay. Where do we start?" Angela asked.

"Where are you now?" Castiel replied.

"Kansas City." Angela replied.

Dean grabbed the room key off the bedside table and gave it to Angela.

"Century Hotel, room 113." She continued.

"I'll be there immediately." Castiel said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean cut in. "No, no, come on man. We just drove like 16 hours straight, okay? We're human. And there's stuff we got to do."

"What stuff?" Castiel scoffed.

"Eat, for example." Angela said. "In this case, sleep. We just need like four hours once in a while, okay Cas?"

"Yes."

"Okie dokie, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning." She said.

"Yes. I'll just—

Dean hung up. Castiel heard a dial tone.

"—wait here, then." He mumbled.

Castiel stood at the side of the road.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were in their separate beds. Dean's phone vibrated; he answered it.

"Dammit, Cas, I need to sleep!" he snapped slightly, waking Angela up.

"Dean, it's me." Sam said.

"Dean? Who is it?" Angela mumbled groggily.

"Sam?" Dean asked. "It's quarter past four."

"It's Sam?" Angela sat up.

"This is important. Can you put me on speaker?" Sam asked.

~/~\~

Dean got two beers and had Sam on speaker. Sam was driving. Dean handed a beer to Angela.

"So, you're his vessel, huh?" Dean asked. "Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?"

"That's what he said."

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"So, that's it? That's your response?"

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. A, a little panic? Maybe?"

"I guess we're just a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point." Angela murmured.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Sam asked.

"What do you want to do about it?" Angela asked.

"I want back in, for starters." Sam said.

"Sam—Dean started.

"I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, guys."

"Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we?" Dean asked. "Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time."

"Not revenge. Redemption."

"So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the same old trio we once were?" Dean asked.

"Look, guys, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you guys."

"Sam, I want to be with you again so much." Angela said. "I do. But, but Sam, honey, you're… you're my weakness, and I'm yours. They'll use me to get to you and vice versa. I'm sorry, Sam." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Angie, please." Sam said.

"No, Sam, she's right." Dean replied. "You, Angie and I, we're the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. Angie and I should just stay as far away from you as possible, for good."

"Dean, Angie, it does not have to be like this. We can fight it." Sam pleaded.

"Yeah, you're right. We can." Dean replied. "But not as a trio. We're not stronger that way, Sam. I think we're weaker. They're gonna use what we have and what you and Angie have against us. You know it. We're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and the God Squad and this whole damn thing, if we just go our separate ways."

"Dean, Angie, don't do this."

"I'm so sorry, Sam." Angela said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Bye, Sam." Dean hung up.

~/~\~

The nightstand clock was smashed; when Dean answered the phone it was fine. Dean and Angela were lying on the springs of the hotel beds; the mattresses were gone. Dean and Angela got up and looked around; the entire room was trashed. They looked out the window; so was the city.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela left the hotel and took a look around; the area was devastated, everything broken or graffitied or both.

Dean and Angela heard something, like glass smashing. They went to investigate.

The first sign of life they saw was a girl in an alley with a teddy bear. Dean and Angela approached her slowly.

"Little girl? Little girl?" Dean asked.

"Sweetie, are you hurt?" Angela asked.

"You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" Dean asked.

Blood dripped from the girl's mouth. The girl shrieked and attacked Dean and Angela with a shard of glass. Dean flattened her and they looked around, catching a sight of a large piece of graffiti: it read 'CROATOAN'.

"Oh, crap." Dean and Angela said.

Several people, all most likely infected with the Croatoan virus the same as the girl, came around the corner. Dean and Angela ran. They chased them onto a street blocked by a chain-link fence.

Several soldiers on tanks arrived, shooting the infected people. A glass window shattered.

One of the soldiers flicked a switch on an electronic device. The Contours 'Do You Love Me 'plays.

The soldier drank from a glass bottle.

There was gunfire. Two infected people fell.

A soldier jumped out of a tank.

Several soldiers advanced with gunfire.

More infected people fell. Dean and Angela stayed under cover and retreated to an alley.

More infected people fell.

Dean and Angela made it to the safety of an alley.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela broke through the fence.

A sign on the fence read: CROATOAN VRUS HOT ZONE NO ENTRY BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND AUGUST 1, 2014 KANSAS CITY.

"August first, 2014." Angela mumbled.

Dean hotwired a conveniently located, conveniently fueled car.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela drove. There was no cell service and only static on the radio.

"That's never a good sign." Dean said.

"'Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia.'" Zachariah read from the backseat.

Zachariah had arrives in the backseat, startling Dean and Angela; he read from a newspaper.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this Back to the Future crap." Dean said.

"'President Palin defends bombing of Houston.'" Zachariah read. "Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's night, no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"How did you find us?" Angela asked.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late-human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your images, told to keep an eye out."

"The Bible freak outside the motel, he, what, dropped a dime on us?" Dean asked.

"Onward, Christian soldiers."

"Okay, well, good, great." Angela said. "You have had your jollies. Now send us back."

"Oh, you'll get back, all in good time. We want you two to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?" Dean asked.

"Three days. Three days to see where this course of action takes you two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say 'no' to Michael and Sophia. Have a little look-see."

Zachariah vanished.

~/~\~

Dean opened the door to Bobby's house.

"Bobby?" Angela asked. "Bobby, we're coming in!"

Dean and Angela looked around. The place was pretty thoroughly trashed, and from the spider webs and dust, no one had been around in a while.

"Oh, no." Dean said.

Bobby's wheelchair was on its side. Dean set it upright and saw the bullet holes through and dried blood on the back of the seat.

"Where is everybody, Bobby?" Angela murmured.

Dean opened a hidden compartment and pulled out John's journal. He found a photo of Bobby with Castiel, three unidentified men, and a sign.

"Cam Chitaqua." Dean said.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela approached the sign from the photo. Men with guns were just inside the fence, patrolling. Dean and Angela were careful to stay out of sight. The caught sight of the Impala, smashed up and rusted to hell.

"Oh, baby, no." Dean said.

Dean and Angela approached the Impala for a better look at the damage, peering inside the driver's door.

"Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?" Dean asked.

Dean and Angela heard something and has barely turned to look when they were knocked out by another Dean, this one 2014!Dean identified by the military-issue green jacket he was wearing instead of Dean's blue shirt.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela woke up and discovered they were handcuffed to a ladder. 2014!Dean was across the room cleaning a gun.

"What the hell?" Angela mumbled.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think?" 2014!Dean asked. "In fact, why don't you two give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you two right here right now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself." Dean replied. "And Angie, of course. Speaking of, is there a copy of her too?"

"Very funny." 2014!Dean rolled his eyes. Dean nodded. "Yeah, there is. Last time I checked she was with Cas."

"With Cas? Why?" Angela asked curiously.

2014!Dean looked Angela over. "I don't think you wanna know."

"Look, man, we're no shape shifters or demons or anything, okay?" Dean said.

"Yeah, I know." 2014!Dean replied. "I did the drill while you two were out. Silver, salt, holy water, nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?"

"Zachariah." Angela said.

2014!Dean stood up. "Come again?"

"I'm Angie from the tail end of 2009, Dean is the you from that same year. Zachariah plucked us from our beds and threw us five years into the future."

"Where is he? I was to talk to him."

"We don't know." Dean replied.

"Oh, you don't know." 2014!Dean said.

"No. We don't know. look, we just want to get back to our own friggin' year, okay?" Dean replied.

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know." 2014!Dean said. "Same goes for you, sweetheart. Tell me something only Angie would know."

Angela thought for a moment. "I was 22 or so, and I was dating Tyler at the time." She started. "And Tyler had this friend, Erica. And they both proposed a threesome. First and only time I had one."

"That's right." Dean nodded. "I asked if you did a little experimentation." He smirked.

2014!Dean nodded. "Alright, your turn, big shot." He looked at Dean.

Dean thought, then smirked. "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, 19. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it." He said. He looked at Angela. "Repeat that anyone and you're dead, got it?" he warned.

Angela nodded. "Alrighty."

"Touché." 2014!Dean nodded. "So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess." Angela replied. "Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?"

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell." 2014!Deam replied. "Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

"What about Sam?" Dean asked.

2014!Dean went still. "Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it."

"We… we weren't with him?" Angela asked.

"No. No. You and I haven't talked to Sam in, hell, five years."

"We never tried to find him?" Dean frowned.

"We had other people to worry about."

"Where are you going?" Angela frowned.

"I got to run an errand." 2014!Dean replied.

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave us here?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse over their head. The last thing the need to see is a version of The Parent Trap. So, yeah, you two stay locked down."

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff us, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not." 2014!Dean said.

"Okay, what about Angie? You trust her."

"Yeah, to look after you." 2014!Dean left.

"Dick." Dean said.

Dean pried a nail out of the floorboards and used it to remove the handcuffs.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela glanced around the camp.

"Hey, Dean, Angie." Chuck said. "You got a second?"

"Um, yeah, I guess?" Angela replied. "Hi, Chuck."

"Hi, Angie." He replied. "Wait… aren't you supposed to be with Cas…?"

"Um… and why is that again?" she asked.

Chuck laughed. "Right. Like you don't know." he replied. "So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down next to nothing on perishables and, and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?"

"I, I don't know." Dean replied. "Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at kibbutz."

"Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"

"Absolutely. And I will be." Dean nodded.

"Uh-oh." Chuck said.

A woman came up behind Dean and Angela and tried to slug Dean.

"Whoa! Jeez! Easy, lady!"

Dean ducked and hid behind Chuck.

"Risa." Chuck said.

"Risa?" Dean asked.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?" Risa asked.

"Uh, what? I, I don't, did I?"

Chuck nodded.

"I thought we had a 'connection'." Risa air-quoted the word.

"Well, I'm sure that we do." Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Risa." Chuck said.

"Screw you." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, jeez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet."

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Um, not important." Angela said. "Sorry, uh, where's Cas' cabin again?"

Chuck raised a brow. "Wow, those fumes must be getting to your head." He muttered. He gave them the directions.

Dean and Angela entered another cabin.

~/~\~

2014!Castiel was sitting in a circle with several woman, one of them being 2014!Angela.

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception, just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind." 2014!Castiel said. "Now, the key to this total, shared perception, it's, um, it's surprisingly physical."

2014!Castiel and 2014!Angela spotted Dean and Angela. He tilted his head slightly as he stared at Angela.

"Excuse me, ladies." He murmured. "How about you go get washed up for the orgy?" he suggested. "Except you, Angie." He looked at 2014!Angela.

The woman left.

2014!Castiel wrapped an arm around 2014!Angela and smiled at the women. "You're all so beautiful." He murmured.

2014!Castiel and 2014!Angela stood up. 2014!Castiel stretched his back, grunting.

"Cas…" Angela said, slightly confused as to why her counterpart would be participating in an orgy. "Angela…" she added. "We need to talk."

2014!Castiel looked at Angela and Dean. "You two… are not you. Not now you, obviously." He murmured.

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly." Dean said.

"What year are you from?" 2014!Angela asked.

"2009." Angela replied.

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" 2014!Castiel asked.

"Yes." Dean and Angela nodded.

"Interesting." 2014!Castiel murmured.

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating." Dean replied. "Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly us back to our page on the calendar?"

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice."

"What, are you stoned?" Angela asked.

2014!Castiel wrapped an arm around 2014!Angela. "Uh, generally, yeah."

"What happened to you?" Dean asked.

"Life." He shrugged.

"And why the hell are you participating in his, in his orgies?!" Angela looked at her double.

2014!Angela shrugged. "I'll get back to you on that." She replied. She leaned into 2014!Castiel.

~/~\~

A car and a jeep arrived. 2014!Dean and some soldiers climbed out. 2014!Dean grabbed two beers and tossed one to a soldier. They both opened the beers and drank. 2014!Dean drew his gun and pointed it at the soldier.

"Hey. Hey! Watch out!" Dean yelled.

2014!Dean shot the soldier. The others looked between the two Deans.

"Dammit." 2014!Dean said. he addressed the soldier. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him, it's a pretty messed up situation we got going. Same thing if you're seeing double of Angie. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

~/~\~

2014!Dean shoved 2009!Dean into the room and shut the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" 2014!Dean asked.

"What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood."

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the wow out."

Dean's expression asked for an explanation.

"Croats. Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"'Troubling a good man'? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone, that might have freaked them out a little."

"All right, look—

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in. And so will Angie."

"All right, man. I'm sorry. Look, I-I'm not trying to mess you, me, us up here."

"I know." 2014!Dean poured two glasses of alcohol.

"It's just been a really wacky weekend."

"Tell me about it." 2014!Dean replied. "Where is your Angie by the way?"

Dean shrugged. "With Cas and her double."

2014!Dean chuckled a bit. "That must be Cas' friggin' heaven, man. He friggin' loves that girl."

They drank.

"What was the mission, anyway?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

2014!Dean pulled out the Colt.

"The Colt?" Dean asked.

"The Colt."

"Where was it?"

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but… I finally got it. And tonight, tonight, Angie and I are gonna kill the devil."

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting much. My classes have been taking up a lot of time recently! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We'll delve deeper as to why 2014!Angie is spending so much time w/Cas in the next chapter ;) Love you guys!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review!**

**~Emily**


	8. The End Part 2

The End Part 2

"So, that's it? That's the Colt?" Risa asked.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it." 2014!Dean replied.

"Great. Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?" Risa asked.

"Are you okay?" 2014!Dean frowned.

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night." Dean said. "And, apparently, we and… Risa have a connection."

Angela rolled her eyes.

"You want to shut up?" 2014!Dean asked.

Dean raised his hands in surrender.

"We don't have to find Lucifer." 2014!Dean said. "We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa asked.

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?" Risa snarked.

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." 2014!Castiel said, his arm around 2014!Angela's waist.

"Torture?" Angela looked at 2014!Dean.

"Oh, so, we're, we're torturing again." Dean nodded.

2014!Dean looked at Dean and Angela.

"No, that's, that's good. Classy." Dean said.

2014!Castiel laughed. 2014!Dean looked at him.

"What? I like past you." 2014!Castiel defended. "And I like past Angie even more." He smirked.

Angela glanced at 2014!Castiel and shifted slightly.

"Lucifer is here." 2014!Dean said. "Now. I know the block and I know the building."

"Oh, good, it's right in the middle of a hot zone." 2014!Castiel said.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah." 2014!Dean replied. "You saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?" 2014!Castiel asked.

"Yes." 2014!Dean nodded.

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe." 2014!Castiel.

Both 2014!Angela and Angela laughed at the comment.

2014!Dean gave them both a look. "Are you coming?" he turned back to 2014!Castiel.

2014!Castiel sighed. "Of course." He replied. "But why are they? I mean, they are you and Angie five years ago. If something happens to them, you're both gone, right?"

"They're coming." 2014!Dean replied.

"Okay." 2014!Castiel nodded. "Well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving." He said before pressing a kiss to 2014!Angela's head. "And I will see you later." He smiled.

She laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See ya later, Cas." She bit her lip slightly.

Angela eyed 2014!Angela and 2014!Castiel. How could she just hook up with Cas all the time…? Especially after the loss of Sam…

2014!Dean rolled his eyes. "We're loaded and on the road by midnight."

"All righty." 2014!Castiel replied.

2014!Castiel and Risa left. Angela walked over to 2014!Angela.

"Hey." Angela said.

2014!Angela smiled a bit. "What's up?" she asked.

"So, uh, what's with you and Cas?" Angela went straight to the point. "How could you just continuously hook up with him? What about Sam? Did he just mean nothing to you?" she glared.

2014!Angela sighed. "I needed to distract myself from the pain of losing him, alright?" she said. "Hooking up with Cas just takes all the pain away…" she murmured.

Angela shook her head. "Well, that's no way to deal with things." She replied. "You have to grieve!"

2014!Angela shook her head. "I haven't seen Sam in five years. Knowing that I lost him without properly telling him I love him again… I can't live with that." She muttered.

Angela nodded. "Right." She murmured. She pursed her lips, deep in thought. She walked back over to Dean and 2014!Dean.

"Why are you taking us?" Dean asked.

"Relax. You two will be fine." 2014!Dean replied. "Zach's looking after you two, right?"

"No, that's not what I mean." Dean said. "We want to know what's going on."

"Yeah, okay." 2014!Dean nodded. "You two are coming because I want you guys to see something. I want you two to see Sam."

"Sam?" Angela asked. "I thought he was dead…"

"Sam didn't die in Detroit, sweetheart." 2014!Dean replied. "He said 'yes'."

Angela frowned. "N-no…" she breathed.

"'Yes'?" Dean asked. There was a long silence. "Wait. You mean—

"That's right. The big 'yes'." 2014!Dean replied. "To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

Angela swallowed thickly. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Wish I knew."2014!Dean replied. "But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him. And you two need to see it, the whole damn thing, how bad it gets, so you two can do it differently."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Zach said he was gonna bring you to back, right? To oh-nine?"

"Yeah." Angela nodded.

"Well, when you two get back home, you both say 'yes'." 2014!Dean said. "You guys hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael and Sophia."

"That's crazy." Angela replied. "If we let them in, then Michael and Sophia fight the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now." 2014!Dean replied. "If Angela and I could do it over again, we'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you two?" Angela asked.

"We've tried! We've shouted 'yes' till we were blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just, left, gave up! It's too late for us, but for you two—

"Oh, no." Dean replied. "There's got to be another way."

"Yeah, that's what we thought. We were cocky. Never actually thought we'd lose. But we were wrong. Dean, Angie. We were wrong. I'm begging you two. Say yes." 2014!Dean said. There was a pause. "But you two won't. 'Cause we didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?"

~/~\~

"So, you two are really from oh-nine?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, afraid so." Angela replied.

"Some free advice? You two ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper." He said. "You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. 'Cause it is."

Angela gave him a look. "Thank you, Chuck."

"Oh, you'll thank me, all right. Mark my words."

"We'll see you around." Dean replied.

"Yeah. Okay."

Dean and Angela got in one of the vehicles. The drove off.

~/~\~

Dean was riding shotgun and Angela was in the backseat of 2014!Castiel's car. 2014!Castiel took some pills.

"Let me see those." Angela said.

"You want some?" he looked back at her.

"Amphetamines?" she asked her brows furrowing.

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe."

"Mmm." Dean hummed. "Don't get me wrong, Cas, uh. I'm happy that stick is out of your ass, but, what's going on, w-with the drugs and the orgies and having sex with Angie and the love-guru crap?"

2014!Casiel laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"Guys, I'm not an angel anymore." 2014!Castiel replied.

"What?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I went mortal."

"What do you mean? How?" Dean asked.

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving." 2014!Castiel replied. "But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of- psshhew!- drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months."

"Wow." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"So, you're human." Angela said. "Well, welcome to the club."

"Thanks." He replied. "Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby." He looked back at Angela. "That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's, that's just how I roll."

~/~\~

Dean, Angela, 2014!Dean, 2014!Castiel, Risa, and other soldiers walked, carrying guns and scanning the area.

~/~\~

"There." 2014!Dean said. "Second-floor window. We go in there."

"You sure about this?" Risa asked.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five."

"Hey, uh, me. Can we talk to you for a sec?" Dean asked.

2014!Dean went to the side with Dean and Angela.

"Tell us what's going on." Angela said.

"What?"

"I know you." Dean said. "You're lying to these people and to us."

"Is that so."

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions." Dean replied. "I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really?" Angela asked. "Well, we don't seem to be the only members of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe we'll just take our doubts over to them."

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." 2014!Dean said. "Wait."

"What?" Dean and Angela asked.

"Take a look around you. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?"

"They cleared a path for us." Dean said. "Which means that this is—

"A trap. Exactly."

"Well, then we can't go through the front." Angela replied.

"Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. Angie, you and I, we're going in through the back."

Angela narrowed her eyes. "You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?"

2014!Dean looked away.

"Oh, man, something is broken in you." Dean said. "You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"You're right. You and Angie wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually."

"These people count on you. They trust you." Angela replied.

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"No." Dean said. "Not like this, you're not. We won't let you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Angela nodded.

2014!Dean slugged Dean and knocked out Angela.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela woke upon the ground. They heard gunfire in the building and ran toward it. Thunder crashed, lightning flashes, and Dean and Angela saw 2014!Dean on the ground, neck held down by someone wearing a white shoe. 2014!Dean opened his eyes and saw Dean and Angela. The someone shifted his weight; 2014!Dean's neck audibly broke. The someone, Dean and Angela saw, was Sam but not; it must have been Lucifer. He turned around and saw Dean and Angela.

"Oh." He said. "Hello, Dean. Angela."

~/~\~

Dean and Angela stared at Lucifer. Angela covered her mouth with her hands.

"Aren't you two a surprise." Lucifer commented.

There was thunder and lightning; Lucifer was now behind Dean and Angela.

"You two have come a long way to see this, haven't you?" he asked.

"Well, go ahead. Kill me." Dean said. "Just leave Angie alone."

"Kill you?" Lucifer asked. He looked at the corpse of 2014!Dean. "Don't you think that would be a little… redundant?" he asked. He sighed. "I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this, shape. But it had to be Sam. It had to be."

Lucifer reached for Angela's shoulder. She jerked away.

"Don't touch me." She glared.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He whispered. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know." Angela scoffed. "Maybe deep fry the planet?"

Lucifer examined a rose, but turned away. "Why?" he asked. "Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God."

Dean didn't answer.

"You two ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell us a bedtime story, are you?" Dean asked. "My stomach's almost out of bile."

"You know why God cast me down?" Lucifer asked. "Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created…" Lucifer smirked. "You. The little… hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you, to love you, more than him. And I said, 'Father, I can't.' I said, 'These human beings are flawed, murderous.' And for that, God had Michael and Sophia cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it."

"You're not fooling us, you know that?" Angela asked. "With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. We know what you are."

"What am I?" he asked.

"You're the same thing, only bigger." Angela replied. "The same brand of cockroach we've been squashing our whole lives. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

Lucifer smiled. "I like you, Angela. And I like Dean." He whispered. "I get what the other angels see in you two. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." He turned to walk away.

"You better kill us now!" Angela yelled.

Lucifer turned back. "Pardon?"

"You better kill us now." She repeated. "Or I swear, we will find a way to fill you. And we won't stop."

"I know you won't." Lucifer replied. "I know you and Dean won't say 'yes', either. And I know you two won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you two will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up, here. I win. So, I win."

"You're wrong." Dean glared.

"See you two in five years." Lucifer replied.

There was thunder and lightning; Lucifer was gone. Dean and Angela turned around and saw Zachariah behind them, reaching for their foreheads with two fingers.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela leaned against the kitchenette sink. Zachariah stood in front of them.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you." Dean said.

"Enough." Zachariah replied. "You two saw it, right? You two saw what happens. You two are the only ones who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes."

"How do we know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks?" Dean asked. "Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?"

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourselves to Michael and Sophia. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die."

Dean considered this and looked at Angela. "What d'you say, Angie?" he raised a brow.

She looked up at Dean. "You know what I say?" she asked. "I say 'nah'." She said.

Dean looked at Zachariah and shrugged. "You heard her. Nah."

"'Nah'?" Zachariah asked. "You telling me you two haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, we've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach." Dean said.

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I've got you two now, and I'm never letting you—

Dean and Angela were gone.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela turned around and saw Castiel.

"That's pretty nice timing, Cas." Angela smiled.

"We has an appointment." He smiled back at her.

Angela smiled and laughed a bit. "Yeah, we did." She murmured.

Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Don't ever change." He said seriously.

"How did Zachariah find you two?" Castiel asked.

"Long story." Dean replied. "Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?"

Angela pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Something I should have done in the first place." She murmured.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela waited by the Impala. Another car pulled up. Sam got out. Angela smiled and ran to Sam, hugging him tightly.

He laughed a bit and hugged her back tightly. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." Angela replied. She pulled away slightly. "I-I was thinking… maybe… maybe we don't have to wait to get back together." She murmured. "We could just start over right now, yeah?"

Sam smiled a bit. "What made you think of that?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Life's too short to not be with the person you love." She replied. "And I love you, and I want to be with you again. So, what d'ya say?"

Sam smiled. "I say, let's do this." He kissed her softly.

She grinned and kissed him back.

Dean approached them and cleared his throat. They pulled away and Sam wrapped an arm around Angela's waist.

"Sam." Dean said. He pulled out Ruby's knife. Sam looked at it nervously. Dean held it out to Sam, handle first. "If you're serious and you want back in… you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty."

Sam took the knife. He couldn't meet Dean's eyes.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm… whatever I need to be. But I was, uh, wrong." Dean said.

"What made you guys change your minds?" Sam asked.

"Long story." Dean replied. "The point is… maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human."

"Thank you. Really." Sam said. "Thank you. I won't let you guys down."

"Oh, we know it." Dean replied. "I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet."

Sam nodded. "So, what do we do now?"

"We make our own future." Angela said.

"Guess we have no choice." Sam agreed.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really liked 2014!Cas & 2014!Angie's interactions. Love you guys 3**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! **

**~Emily**


	9. Fallen Idols Part 1

Fallen Idols Part 1

The Impala drove along an empty road.

~/~\~

"So," Sam chuckles. "What's with this job?"

"Dude suffered a head-on collision in a parked car?" Dean asked. "I'd say that's worth checking out."

"Yeah, definitely, uh, but, we got bigger problems, don't you think?" Angela replied.

"I'm sure the apocalypse'll still be there when we get back." Dean shrugged.

There was a pause.

"Right, yeah, but I mean, if, if the Colt is really out there somewhere—Sam started.

"Hey, guys, we've been looking for three weeks, we got bupkis." Dean replied.

"Okay. But Dean… I mean, if we're gonna, ice the Devil—

"This is what we're doing!" Dean snapped. "Okay? End of discussion."

Sam looked away and Angela sighed. There was a long pause.

"It's just that this is our first real case, back together." Dean commented. "You know, I, I think we oughta ease into it, put the training wheels back on."

"So you think I need training wheels." Sam said.

"No, 'we'. 'We' need training wheels, you, me and Angie. As a team. Okay?"

Sam and Angela nodded. "Okay."

"Man, I really wanted this to be a fresh start, you know? For all of us." Dean said.

"Okay." Sam replied.

"Fresh start." Angela agreed.

~/~\~

The Impala drove along.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela, wearing suits, showed their FBI badges to the Sheriff.

"Agents Bonham, Copeland and Stein." Dean said.

The Sheriff shook their hands. "Rick Carnegie. Good to know ya. So you're here on the account of Cal Hawkins' death?"

"That's right." Angela nodded.

"Well, 'fraid you came a long way for nothing. We already booked the guy that did it."

Sam, Dean and Angela frowned at each other.

"I'm sorry; who do you think did it?" Sam asked.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean, Angela and Carnegie were sitting at a table, watching the video that Jim recorded.

"Cal? Is something wrong?" Jim asked on the video.

The video showed Cal's head smashed into the windshield.

"Oh my God, Cal. Cal!"

The video cut to static and Carnegie shook his head, then switched off the TV. He dropped the remote on the table and turned to the three hunters.

"Sicko taped his own handiwork."

Dean, Sam and Angela looked confused.

"I don't follow." Angela said.

"It was Jim Grossman that killed Cal." Carnegie said.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked.

"Well, he was the only one on the scene for miles."

"They were best friends." Sam defended.

"Most violent crimes are committed by someone close to the victim."

"And how exactly did Jim slam Cal into a windshield with all the force of an eighty-mile-per-hour crash?" Angela asked.

Carnegie blinked. "Drugs, maybe?"

Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Look, you know this ain't brain surgery! Whatever it looks like, that's what it usually is. It's simple."

"Simple. Right." Dean nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at Sam.

"Right. Um, if you don't mind, we'd like to speak to Jim Grossman anyway." Sam said.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela were sitting at a table across from Jim, and Dean stood behind Sam and Angela.

"I was in the house when it happened, I didn't even see it." Jim said.

"For argument's sake, say we believe you." Dean replied.

"Why would you?" Jim asked. "The cops didn't."

"Well we're not your typical cops." Angela smiled.

"Please, just tell us what you saw." Sam said.

"It's now what I saw, it's what I heard. Tires squealing, glass breaking." Jim sighed. "It was the car that did it."

Dean, Sam and Angela raised their eyebrows.

"The car?" Angela asked.

"I mean, I heard about the curse, but, I just thought it was a load of crap."

"Curse, what do you, what do you mean, curse?" Dean asked.

"The car. Little Bastard."

"Li-Little Bastard?" Dean asked. "As in the Little Bastard?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, uh, what's Little Bastard?" Sam asked.

"Isn't it James Dean's car?" Angela asked Dean.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it's the one he was killed in."

"Yeah, that's the one." Jim nodded. "Cal had been looking for it for years. I mean, hell, we both had. But he found it first."

Dean leaned closer to Sam and Angela.

"Oh, we are definitely checking this out." Dean whispered.

~/~\~

Dean walked around and inspected Little Bastard with awe, careful not to touch. The windshield was bloodstained and had a piece missing where Cal's head was.

"So, what, this is, like, Christine?" Dean asked.

Dean shook his head. "Christine is fiction. This, this is real."

"Okay." Angela said. "Enlighten us."

"Well after James Dean died, his mechanic bought the wreckage, and he fixed it up." Dean replied. "And it repaid him by… falling on him." He said. "And Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the racetrack." He added. "I mean, death follows this car around like exhaust. Nobody touches it and comes away in one piece."

"Hm." Sam and Angela hummed.

"Then, in 1970, it vanished off the back of a truck. Nobody's ever seen it since." Dean said. "I'm telling you guys, if this, if this car is Little Bastard, I will bet you both dollars to donuts it's what killed the guy."

"So how do we find out?" Sam asked.

"Cal matched the VIN number, but the only real way to know is the engine number."

Sam and Angela nodded.

"I'm guessing the engine number-?" Angela started.

"On the engine. Yeah." Dean nodded.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela had their jackets off and their sleeves were rolled up and were staring at Little Bastard with trepidation.

"You want me to do it?" Sam asked.

"No. …No, no, I've, I've got it." Dean replied. Dean addressed Little Bastard. "Okay, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you, so… don't hurt me."

Dean lied down on a roller board with a pencil in his mouth, then rolled himself under the car so his eyes were level with a number printed on the engine. He read the number when the car shuddered and Dean panicked, looking around. Angela appeared on the ground next to the car.

"Need a flashlight?" she asked.

Dean startled. "No. Don't… do anything, just go away."

"You, uh, okay." Angela nodded.

"Don't speak." Dean replied. "All right? In fact, neither of you look at her, she might not like it."

Angela stood back up. Dean held a piece of paper up to the engine's number. The car shuddered again and Dean hesitated, then cautiously took a rubbing of the number on the piece of paper with a pencil. He slid out from under the car, exhaling deeply, then stood up quickly. Dean composed himself, then handed Sam the number.

"Find out who owned it." Dean said. "Not just the last owner, you gotta take it all the way back to 1955."

"That's a lot of research." Sam said.

"Well, have Angie help ya." He shrugged.

Sam and Angela looked at each other.

"Oh, right." Dean rolled his eyes. "Now that you two are back together, I have to tell you to actually get work done."

Angela laughed. "We'll try our very best, Dean."

Dean sighed and walked away.

~/~\~

Dean sat at the bar, talking to a bartender.

"So, you wanna be an actress, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"That is, that is so funny, because, I am actually," he took out a business card. "An agent for William Morris Endeavor."

She took the card. "Wow."

Dean chuckled as his cellphone rang. He indicated his empty beer glass. "You mind filling me up again?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Thanks, hey, you're a star." He smiled. "All right?"

She giggled, took the glass and walked away as Dean answered the call.

~/~\~

"Yo." Dean said.

Sam had Dean on speaker. "Hey. Took us a while, but we traced all the car's previous owners."

Sam and Angela were sitting at Sam's laptop, piles of paper spread around.

"Any of 'em die bloody?" Dean asked.

"Nope. In fact—Angela started.

Someone near Dean broke a triangle of pool balls. Sam and Angela heard this.

"Dean, are you at a bar?" she asked.

"No, I-I'm at a restaurant." He shrugged.

The bartender returned and placed Dean's beer on the bar. "Here's your beer." She grinned.

"Thanks." Dean took the beer as the bartender walked away.

Angela rolled her eyes and Sam shook his head.

"That happens to have a bar." Dean said.

"We've been working our asses off here." Angela said.

"Well, we did have a few… breaks." Sam said, smirking a bit.

Angela nodded. "True. But they were well deserved." She smiled.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Gross." He replied. "Look, I spent an afternoon up Christine's skirt. I needed a drink."

"Actually, you didn't." Sam replied.

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"The car's first owner was a cardiologist in Philadelphia; drove it 'til he died in 1972." Sam said.

"So you're saying?"

"That Porsche is not, nor has it ever been, James Dean's car." Angela said. "It's a fake Little Bastard."

"Well then what was it that killed the guy?" Dean asked.

"Good question." Sam replied.

~/~\~

A police forensic squad was investigating and photographing the scene. Carnegie was giving orders as Sam, Dean and Angela entered.

"I want you to use a, a fine tooth comb. The evidence is here, we just gotta find it."

"Heard you got another weird one." Dean said.

"Uh, well, it's, it's a little strange on the surface, I admit, but, uh… you know, once you, you look at the facts…"

"William Hill died from a gunshot wound to the head." Angela replied. "No gun, no gunpowder, no bullet."

Dean shrugged. "Nope. Nothing strange about that."

"Well there's gotta be a reasonable explanation. There always is."

"Well what's your reasonable explanation?" Dean asked.

Carnegie looked around cautiously for a moment and whispered. "Professional killer."

"Come again?" Sam asked.

"Well, CIA, NSA, one o' them trained assassins, like Michael Clayton."

Sam, Dean and Angela all but gaped at Carnegie.

"Right." Dean nodded. Dean looked at Sam and Angela.

"You're welcome to look around, but, but these guys don't leave fingerprints."

"Mind if we talk to the witness?" Angela asked.

"Be my guest. She's not making any sense! And she's not making any sense in Spanish either."

Dean nodded slowly. "Right."

~/~\~

Consuela was sitting on a wooden bench, wrapped in a blanket, talking to a police officer and sobbing. Dean, Sam and Angela came outside and walked over to her.

"No puedo vivir aquí. Necesito mi familia." She said. "Me voy ahora. Me voy a la casa. No, me voy a la casa en El Salvador ahora."

"Consuela Álvarez?" Dean asked.

"Yes?"

"FBI." Angela said.

Dean, Sam and Angela showed their badges. The police officer left.

"Now, uh, you said you saw something in the professor's house." Dean said. "Right? Something in the window?"

"Estaba sacando la basura. Amir por la ventana y vi al hombre que mató al Señor Hill!" she cried.

Angela knelt in front of her. "Uh, Señora Álvarez." Angela said. "Cálmese, favor del por favor." She added. "Uh, díganos lo vio Que?" she asked.

Dean grinned. "Nice."

Angela smiled. "My dad had me learn Spanish at a young age."

Sam swallowed thickly. "I-I had no idea you spoke Spanish." He murmured. "T-That is i-incredibly attractive…" he mumbled.

Angela laughed a bit. "¿Le gusta cuando hablo español para ti, Sammy?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Agent, keep this professional, please."

She smiled and turned back to Consuela. "Continuar."

Consuela nodded. "Era alto. Muy alto. Y llevaba el abrigo negro Largo y tenía bigotes."

Angela nodded and looked up at Dean and Sam. "He was tall. Very tall. And he wore a long black coat and had a long beard."

Consuela nodded. "Y un sombrero." She added.

"Dude was wearing a sombrero?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean he was wearing a hat." Angela replied.

"No, no, no, un sombrero alto." Consuela said.

"A tall hat." Angela corrected herself.

"Oh, like a top hat." Dean said.

"Un sombrero alto." Consuela gestured above her head. "Muy alto!"

"What, you mean like a, like a stovepipe hat." Dean imitated her gesture.

"Si." Consuela nodded.

"Oh yeah, like Abraham Lincoln." Dean shrugged.

Consuela started sobbing again. "Si, El Presidente Lincoln."

The three hunters traded confused looks.

"Abraham Lincoln kill Mister Hill!" she cried.

"Huh." Dean said.

S-so I go home now?" she asked.

"Uh, sí." Angela replied. "Gracias."

"Gracias." Sam and Dean said.

Angela turned and frowned at them as Consuela walked away.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela sat at the table, Sam and Angela on his laptop and Dean on a new laptop. Sam brought up a webpage. Dean was rewatching the video of Cal's death. He noticed something and frowned, then paused the video and backed up a few frames until a figure in a red leather jacket appeared reflected in the chrome of a car wheel.

"Whoa." Dean said.

"What?" Sam and Angela asked.

Dean went back and forth between adjacent frames; the figure was present in one but not the other. He picked up the laptop and turned it so Sam and Angela could see.

"It's a freeze-frame from Jim Grossman's video." Dean said.

Sam and Angela looked at it.

"Am I crazy, or does that look like James Dean?" Dean asked.

"That looks like James Dean." Sam replied.

Dean set the laptop back in front of himself. "So we got Abraham Lincoln, and James Dean?"

Sam and Angela frowned.

"Famous ghosts?" Angela asked.

"Maybe." Sam shrugged.

"Well that's just silly." Dean said.

"No, actually, uh, there is a ton of lore on famous ghosts." Sam replied. "More than the, you know, not famous kinds. I'm actually surprised we haven't run into one before."

"Yeah, but now we got two of 'em? Two extremely pissed off ghosts?"

"Who are apparently ganking their fans." Sam replied.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

Angela read off a webpage. "Professor Hill was a Civil War nut. He dug Lincoln."

"And Cal must've been a James Dean freak." Dean replied. "He spent 17 years of his life tracking down the guy's car."

Sam raised his eyebrows knowingly.

"So you're saying we've got two super-famous, super-pissed-off ghosts killing their… super fans?" Dean asked.

Angela shrugged. "That's what it looks like."

"Well, that is muchos loco." Dean said.

Angela smiled. "'Muy'." She corrected.

Dean looked up.

"Not 'muchos'." Angela said.

"Yeah, well, the big question is, what the hell are they doing here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Ghosts usually haunt the places they live. I mean, I, I get Abraham Lincoln at the White House—

"And James Dean at a racetrack, but… what the hell are they doing in Canton?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela were still working on Sam's laptop while Dean stood by the sink, drinking a can of soda. Sam stopped typing and frowned.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sam said.

"Oh my God." Angela said.

"What?" Dean walked over and read the screen. "You gotta be kidding me."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela walked through the wax museum, checking out the figures. Sam and Angela walked past John F. Kennedy and Richard Nixon, then stopped at Abraham Lincoln. Dean frowned at Gandhi.

"Dude, he's short." Dean said.

"Hey. Gandhi was a great man." Sam defended.

"Yeah, for a Smurf." Dean replied.

The museum owner came down the stairs at a half-jog, slightly out of breath. He was wearing a leather jacket.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, this is our busiest time of year."

Angela looked around at the empty rooms. "This is busy?"

"Well, not right now, but it's early."

"It's 4:30." Dean replied.

"So, what can I do for you?" the owner asked.

"Uh, well, we are writing a piece for Travel Magazine." Sam replied.

"Yeah, on how, uh, totally non-sucky wax museums are." Dean said.

"That's fantastic. A little press, just what we need."

"Great." Angela replied. "Well we're interested in a few of your exhibits, specifically Abraham Lincoln and, uh, James Dean."

"Two of our most popular displays."

"Oh yeah? So they bring in a lot of visitors?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we have our regulars." The owner nodded.

"I don't suppose that, uh, William Hill and Cal Hawkins were regulars, were they?" Dean asked.

The owner nodded. "As a matter of fact, they were. Yeah, I heard what happened to them. It's tragic, just tragic. Oh, you, that's not gonna be in the article, is it?"

"No. No, no. 'Course not." Angela replied.

"You know, I gotta tell you, that, that Lincoln is so lifelike, I mean, you, I mean, you can just imagine him moving around." Dean commented. "You ever see anything like that?"

The owner frowned. "Uh… no."

"No?" Dean asked.

"Well, um, is there anything you could think of that would make your museum…unusual?" Sam asked. "You know, for the article?"

"Well, I'll say. There isn't another place like us, not anywhere."

"How so?" Angela asked.

"Well, for one, that's Honest Abe's real hat." The owner pointed to Lincoln.

"It is?" Sam asked.

"Almost like his remains." Dean looked pointedly at Sam and Angela.

The owner frowned. "Uh… I guess?"

Dean grinned.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of James Dean's personal effects, would you?" Angela asked.

"Ooh, yeah. Got his keychain. We got a bunch of stuff, uh, Gandhi's bifocals, FDR's iron lung. This." He indicated the leather jacket he was wearing.

Sam frowned. "And who did that belong to?"

"The Fonz. Seasons two through four!" the owner did a double thumbs-up, grinning.

"W-wow." Angela nodded. "Yeah, that's, that's really cool…ish."

"This? This is nothing. I've been working on a new collection of figures. Stuff that'll really wow the kids."

"The kids?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Gen Y."

Dean nodded.

"Computer games, cell phones, sexting."

Dean raised his eyebrows. The owner scoffed.

"They're just fads. I'm gonna make wax museums hip again." He grinned and gave his double thumbs-up again."

Dean chuckled and Angela forced a smile. Sam returned the thumbs-up.

~/~\~

Sam opened the trunk of the Impala, took out a shotgun and loaded it with shells and rock salt, then put the loaded shotgun back in and closed the lid. He went back into their room.

~/~\~

Dean was talking on his cell phone, facing away from the door. Angela was on the computer.

"Yeah, Abraham Lincoln and James Dean, can you believe that?" Dean asked. "… Why so kill-crazy? Ah, maybe the apocalypse has got 'em all hot and bothered. Yeah, well, we all know whose fault that is… Well I'm sorry, but it's true."

Sam frowned, then pushed the door shut, causing Dean to spin around.

"I'll call you later. Bye." Dean hung up and turned to Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Did you get the trunk packed up?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, trunk's packed. Who was on the phone."

"Bobby." Dean said.

"And?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing."

"So we're just gonna pretend I didn't hear what I just heard?"

Dean shrugged. "Pretend or don't pretend. Whatever floats your boat."

"This was supposed to be a fresh start, Dean."

Dean picked up his jacket. "Well, this is about as fresh as it gets. Now are we going or not?"

Dean walked to the door, opened it and left. Angela sighed and walked over to Sam, taking his hand. Sam sighed and they walked out together.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela walked through the museum, past Gandhi. Dean approached Lincoln and took off his hat as Sam fetched a metal trashcan. Sam turned around to find Dean wearing Lincoln's hat. Angela giggled.

"Check it out." Dean said. "Four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat." Dean lowered his voice, imitating Lincoln.

"Dean." Sam sighed.

Angela took the hat off Dean's hand and threw it in the trash.

"Why can't we have any fun with this?" Dean asked.

"Let's just torch the objects, torch the ghosts and get outta here." Angela shrugged. "Okay?"

"I'll go grab East of Eden's keychain." Dean said.

Dean walked into the next room. Sam and Angela scanned the room. Sam looked at Lincoln, then narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer. The double doors Dean went through slammed shut. Sam and Angela spun around.

"Dean?" Angela asked.

Sam and Angela went over to the doors, shotguns in hand.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

Sam and Angela tried the door handles but the doors wouldn't budge. They noticed their breath condensing in front of them and spun around, shotguns held at the ready. They looked from Lincoln to Gandhi and back again as they crept forward slightly. Sam heard a creak to his left and turned. Sam and Angela's shotguns flew out of their hands. Defenseless, Sam stood still for a second and Gandhi leapt onto his back. Angela tried to pry him off, but was flung backwards.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Is that Gandhi?" Dean asked.

"Yeah!" Angela called.

"Dude, he's squirrelly." Dean muttered.

"Get the—Sam started.

Gandhi elbowed Sam in the chest, winding him. Sam indicated Gandhi's wax figure with a shake of his hand. Angela got up and ran over to it.

"Do it!" Sam yelled.

Sam began to gasp and choke, running out of oxygen. Angela grabbed the glasses off the Gandhi wax figure and ran over to the trash can. She threw them in and Dean handed her the lighter fluid. She poured the lighter fluid on them and lit them in fire with a match. Gandhi disappeared, and Sam gasped for air.

"You couldn't have been a fan of someone cool?" Dean asked.

Sam stared.

"Really? Gandhi?" Dean scoffed.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I'm really late with updating. 1. This and the next chapter were just really hard to write because they were long and I just wasn't getting into writing it, so it took a while to power through. 2. I'm currently studying for a unit test in my AP course that I have tomorrow. But, I really wanted to get this up, so here you go! Hope you guys enjoyed it, love you 3**

**Don't forget to review, review, review!**

**~Emily**


	10. Fallen Idols Part 2

Fallen Idols Part 2

Dean grabbed his shirts out of a drawer and shoved them in her bag. "Ready to blow this joint?"

Sam and Angela came out of the bathroom, zipping up their toiletries bags.

"Guys, didn't it strike you as strange the way Gandhi just… vanished?" Sam asked.

"Strange how?" Dean asked.

"Well, Sam's right, no screaming, no big flame-out, I mean, that isn't the way ghosts usually go." She shrugged.

"Angie, you torched it, he vanished." Dean assured.

"Yeah, but—Sam sighed. "Also, I feel like he was… trying to take a bite out of me."

"A bite?" Dean and Angela asked.

"Yeah, like he was hungry." Sam replied. "But the thing is, Gandhi, or, the real Gandhi, he was a—

"A what?" Angela asked.

Sam hesitated.

"Sam, spit it out." Dean said.

"He was a fruitarian." Sam replied.

Dean stared at Sam, then laughed. "Let me get this straight." Dean said. "Your, uh, ultimate hero was not only a short man in diapers, but he was also a fruitarian?"

"Dean." Angela said.

"That's not the point." Sam told Dean.

"That is good." Dean laughed. "That is, even for you, that is good."

"Look, I'm just saying, I'm not so sure this thing is over." Sam sighed.

Dean spread his arms. "It was a ghost. It was a weirdly super-charged fruitarian ghost, but it was still a ghost. Now let's go." Dean picked up his bag.

"So first you and Angie drag me into town, and now you're dragging me back out, Dean." Sam replied.

"You ain't steering this boat." Dean said. "Let's go, chop, chop." Dean walked towards the door.

"You know, this isn't gonna work." Sam sighed.

"Sam…" Angela looked up at him. "Don't say that…" she whispered.

Dean stopped and turned. "What isn't?"

"Us. You, Angie, me, together, I-I thought it could, but it can't."

"You're the one that wanted back in, chief." Dean replied.

"And you guys are the ones who called me back in." Sam sighed.

"Sam, I'm on board with you on this whole ghost, not-ghost thing." She said. "But you and Dean still have some trust building to do, and you and I sure have some relationship building to do."

Sam sighed. "How long am I gonna be on double-secret probation?"

Dean shrugged. "Till I or Angie says so."

"Look. I know what I did. What I've done." Sam replied. "And I am trying to climb out of that hole, I am, but you're not making it any easier."

"So what are we supposed to do, just let you off the hook?" Dean asked.

"No. You can think whatever you want." Sam replied. "I deserve it, and worse. Hell, you two'll never punish me as much as I'm punishing myself, but the point is, if we're gonna be a team, you, Angie and I, it has to be a two-way street."

"So we should just go back to the way it was before?" Dean asked.

"No, because we were never that way before. Before didn't work."

Dean and Angela frowned a bit.

"How do you think we got here?" Sam asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angela asked curiously.

"One of the reasons I went off with Ruby… was to get away from Dean." Sam admitted.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"It made me feel strong. Like I wasn't your kid brother."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No, it's my fault. All I'm saying is that, if we're gonna do this, we have to do it different, we can't just fall into the same rut."

Dean shook his head. "What do you want me to do?" Dean asked.

"You're gonna have to let me grow up, for starters." Sam replied.

Dean's cellphone rang. He stared at Sam, then put his bags down and answered it.

"Yeah?" he asked. He looked to Sam, then away again. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." Dean hung up. "I guess you and Angie were right about this not being over."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela, back in suits, walked in and headed straight over to Carnegie, who was sitting at a desk.

"Sheriff Carnegie?" Angela asked.

"Sheriff, what happened?" Dean asked.

"I, uh, uh…." Carnegie shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know!"

He indicated the interview room where two young women were sitting at the table, crying. Dean, Sam and Angela walked in.

"Excuse us, girls." Angela said. "Hi, we're here with the FBI."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked.

"It was horrible!" girl 1 exclaimed.

"Way horrible." The second one agreed.

"What was horrible?" Sam asked.

"I thought she'd be nice!" girl 1 cried.

Girl 2 looked at Girl 1. "I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Dean asked.

"She took Danielle!" girl 2 exclaimed.

"Who?" Angela asked.

The girls looked at each other.

"It's okay, you're safe, just tell us." Sam said. "Who took your friend?"

"It was… Paris Hilton." Girl 2 said.

Dean, Sam and Angela stared.

"Sorry?" Angela asked.

"She looked really good, though."

"Skinny!"

"Skinny and fast."

"Mm."

"What, wait, huh?" Dean asked.

"Uh, um… where did they go?" Sam asked.

Girl 1 shook her head. "We don't know."

"They just vanished."

"Would you excuse us for just a minute?" Angela asked.

Dean, Sam and Angela walked back to the doorway and spoke just above a whisper.

"Paris Hilton's not dead as far as we know, right?" Dean asked.

"Pretty sure, no." Angela replied.

"Which means it's not a—

"Ghost. No." Sam finished.

"So, what? Paris Hilton is a homicidal maniac—

"Or we missed something." Angela shrugged.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

Sam, now in blue scrubs, was looking through Cal's files. He read through the notes and frowned when he found something. He pulled out Cal's body from the freezer and used a scalpel to cut open Cal's chest, then pushed his gloved hand inside. There was a squelch and Sam closed his eyes and breathed out.

"That's right." He muttered.

Sam frowned and pulled his hand out, fingers covered in blood. He held up two small round things.

"What the hell?" he asked.

~/~\~

Sam, back in his suit, came out of the building to meet up with Dean and Angela. Sam shook his head and sighed.

"I can't believe I missed it." Sam said.

Dean and Angela stood up and walked with Sam back to the Impala.

"Missed what?" Angela asked.

"Went back over the other two vics. There was blood loss. Major."

"Oh, well, being a gory smear will do that to you." Dean replied.

"No, I-I mean more blood loss than a-a car crash or a head wound should cause, almost like it—

"Something's feeding." Angela finished.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Awesome." Dean said sarcastically.

"And then—Sam took out a plastic bag. "There were these."

Dean and Angela looked at the bag; it contained the two things Sam found. Dean picked up the corner to inspect them closer.

"What are those, seeds?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. They were in both vics' bellies." Sam replied.

Dean took his hand off the bag quickly.

"Babe, I hope you washed your hands." Angela said.

"They're unlike any seed I've seen before, guys." Sam commented.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Angie, could your boyfriend be any geekier?" he asked as he got into the Impala.

~/~\~

Sam was on his laptop again, the seeds out of their bag and sitting on the table next to him. Dean and Angela were on their beds, both on their laptops. Sam grinned.

"Yahtzee." Sam said.

"What?" Dean and Angela asked.

"The seeds aren't from around here. In fact, they're not from any tree or plant in the country."

"Where are they from?" Angela asked curiously.

"Eastern Europe. From a forest in the Balkans, which is not even there anymore. It was chopped down, like, 30 years ago."

"So?" Dean asked.

"So, local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshi. Um, a mischievous god, could take on infinite forms—

"And let me guess." Dean said. "He liked to munch on his fans."

Sam chuckled. "Yep. Could be appeased only with the blood from his worshippers. It would drain 'em, then stuff their stomachs with the seeds."

Dean and Angela got up and came over to Sam.

"So how's he doing it?" Angela asked. "What, he touches James Dean's keychain and then morphs into James Dean?"

"Hm. It's as good a guess as any."

"Yeah, well, whatever." Dean replied. "How do we kill him?"

"Says here to chop off his head with an iron axe."

Dean nodded. "All right. Let's go gank ourselves a Paris Hilton."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela entered, Dean carrying the axe, Sam and Angela flashlights, and walked past the now haltless Abraham Lincoln wax model. They split up and searched separate rooms. Sam came across a door with signs on it reading 'Sorry for the inconvenience, CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS' and 'DANGER DO NOT ENTER'. He whistles and Dean and Angela met up with him.

They broke the latch and opened the door, pushing through a plastic sheet to find a room decorated like a clearing in the woods, with a path leading up the middle to a white house with a wax figure of a man in a suit standing on the front porch. Sam noticed a young woman, who must be Danielle, standing next to a tree and tied by her wrists to it.

"Hey." Sam ran over and checked her pulse.

"She alive?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Barely." Sam replied.

The axe flew out of Dean's hand and embedded itself in a tree on the other side of the path. Dean spun around to find Paris Hilton; this must be the Leshi. She grinned and punched Dean multiple times in the face, sending him to the ground. She flipped her hair as Sam and Angela lunged at her, but she shoved them and sent them flying across the room. They collided with the front wall of the house and fell to the ground, unconscious. Dean shook his head and looked up to see the Leshi standing over him.

"Awesome." The Leshi smiled as she raised her stiletto-clad foot and stomped on Dean's face.

~/~\~

The Leshi sat on a tree stump near the house with another tree stump serving as a table next to her. Laid on it were various knives; she picked one up and began to file her nails, causing small sparks. Dean, Sam and Angela were tied to three trees side-by-side, in the same fashion as Danielle. They woke up one after the other and struggled for a second before they realized where they were.

"Oh. I'm so glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be huge." The Leshi said.

Sam, Dean and Angela looked at each other.

"Super. Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss it." Dean pulled at his ropes discreetly.

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately." The Leshi said. "So it's nice to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice, slow meal for a change."

"Just like the good old days, huh?" Angela asked.

"You have no idea. People adored me. They used to throw themselves at me, with smiles on their faces."

"Yeah, I guess these days nobody gives a flying crap about some backwoods forest god, huh?" Dean asked.

The Leshi stopped filing her nails with a threatening glare. "No. Not since they cut down my forest and built a Yugo plant."

"March of progress, sister." Dean said.

Leshi filed her nails a few more times. "For years now, I've been wandering. Hungry. Scared. Scrounging for scraps. So not sexy."

Dean made a face.

"But then, the best thing ever happened." She put the knife down. "Someone tripped the apocalypse. And I thought, what the hell, I'm tired of watching what I eat. I wanna pig out. So I found this little place. It's awesome. Adoring fans stroll right in the door."

"Yeah. But they're not your fans." Sam retorted.

"So?" the Leshi asked. "They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton… whatever. I'll take what I can get."

"You know, I gotta tell you, you are not the first god we've met, but you are… the nuttiest." Angela said.

"No, you, you people, you're the crazy ones." The Leshi said. "You used to worship gods. But this?" she indicated her Paris Hilton disguise. "This is what passes for idolatry? Celebrities? What have they got besides small dogs and spray tans?"

Sam frowned and Angela frowned. Dean raised his eyebrows, nodding.

"You people used to have old-time religion. Now you have Us Weekly."

"I don't know, I'm more of a Penthouse Forum man myself." Dean shrugged.

He winked and clicked his tongue at the Leshi. She got up and stalked over to him.

"Maybe, but… there's still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy."

"Well I hate to break it to you, sister, but, uh… you can't eat me." Dean replied. "See, I'm not a Paris Hilton BFF. I've never even seen House of Wax."

Sam looked at Dean and frowned.

"No. but I can totally read your mind, Dean." The Leshi smirked. "I know who your hero is. Your daddy. Am I right?"

Dean didn't reply. She smirked and walked over to the tree with the axe embedded in it. When her back was turned, Dean pulled at his ropes again."

"And this belonged to him. Didn't it? Poor little Dean. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure, coming right up."

She went to touch the axe when Dean finally pulled his wrist free of the ropes. He sprinted across the clearing and tackled the Leshi to the floor. Sam and Angela pulled desperately at their ropes as the Leshi managed to kneel on top of Dean and punched him repeatedly in the face. Sam and Angela finally pulled free and Angela dashed over the clearing. Dean got a punch in and threw the Leshi off of him as Angela pulled the axe from the tree. Dean rolled out of the way and Angela brought the axe down five times on the Leshi's neck. Her head rolled free of her body and Angela panted in exertion, her face covered in blood. Dean, still on the floor, looked up at Sam and Angela, both of them grinning. Dean held up a finger.

"Not a word." Dean warned.

"Dude." Angela laughed. "You just got whaled on by Paris Hilton!"

"Shut up." Dean lied back down and grunted in pain, holding his head.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela, carrying their bags, were walking to the Impala. Dean was talking on his cellphone.

"Uh-huh. All right. Thank you." Dean hung up. "Sheriff Carnegie. Danielle's gonna be all right. She's sworn off The Simple Life, but other than that—

"Glad she's okay." Angela smiled.

"It gets better. Sheriff's putting out an APB on Paris Hilton." Dean chuckled. "That oughta be good."

Dean took out his keys and opened up the trunk of the Impala. They put their bags inside.

"Hey, listen, I was thinking about what you said yesterday. About me keeping too tight of a leash on you."

Sam looked at him.

"Hell, maybe you're right. I mean, look, I'm not exactly Mister Innocent in this whole mess either, you know. I did break the first seal."

"You didn't know." Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, neither did you." Dean said.

Sam looked down.

"I'm not saying demon blood was a great way to go, but, you did kill Lilith."

"And start the apocalypse."

"Which none of us saw coming, I mean, who's have thought killing Lilith would've been a bad thing?" Angela said.

"Point is, I was so worries about watching your every move that I didn't see what it was actually doing to you." Dean said. "For that, I'm sorry."

"Me too." Angela whispered. "I was caught up in being angry and I was seeing red. I'm sorry, Sam." She murmured.

"Thanks." Sam smiled softly.

Dean closed the trunk and took the keys. "So where do we go from here?"

"The way I see it, we got one shot at surviving this."

"What's that?" Angela asked.

"Maybe I am on deck for the devil, maybe same with Dean and Michael and you and Sophia, maybe there's no changing that."

"Well that's encouraging." Dean muttered.

"But, we can stop wringing our hands over it. We gotta just grab onto whatever's in front of us, kick its ass, and go down fighting."

Dean considered this, then nodded. "I can get on board with that."

"Me too." Angela smiled.

Sam nodded. "Okay. But we're gonna have to do it on the same level."

"You got it." Dean grinned.

Angela stood on her toes and kissed Sam. "Definitely."

Sam smiled and nodded again.

"I saw we get the hell outta here."

"Hell yeah." Sam and Angela agreed.

They turned to go to their respective sides of the car, but Dean stopped and looked down at the keys.

"Hey." Dean said.

Sam turned around, then Dean, and Dean held out the keys. "You wanna drive?"

Sam looked down at the keys. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I could, uh… I could use the nap." Dean replied. "Angie, go sit next to your boyfriend." He smiled.

Sam and Angela smiled a little and Dean handed Sam the keys. They got in the car and drove away.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter 3 I did okay on my AP test, I got a high C, which is better than I thought I'd do. Thank you for the good luck wishes 3 Love you guys!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review!**

**~Emily**


	11. I Believe the Children Are Our Future 1

I Believe the Children Are Our Future Part 1

Dean, Sam and Angela, wearing suits, held up FBI badges.

"Agents Page, Plant and Madison, FBI." Dean introduced.

"What brings you by, Agents?" the doctor asked.

"We need to see Amber Freer's body." Angela replied.

"Really? What for?"

"The police report said something clawed through her skull?" Dean asked.

"You didn't read the autopsy report that I emailed out this morning?" the doctor frowned.

"W-we had, uh, server issues." Sam replied.

The doctor walked away. Dean, Sam and Angela followed. The doctor opened one of the freezers and pulled out the slab with Amber's body. He tossed back the sheet from her head.

"When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something."

"Or something." Angela repeated.

"But we were wrong." The doctor replied. He picked up a plastic bag from the slab and showed it to the three hunters.

"Is that a—Sam started.

"It's a press-on nail." The doctor nodded. "We found it in her temporal lobe."

"Is that even possible?" Angela asked.

"Wait; are you, you saying that she did this to herself?" Dean raised a brow.

"Uh-huh." The doctor nodded. "She scratched her brains out. It'd take hours, and it'd hurt like hell, but sure, it's possible."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Pick your acronym, OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy."

Sam pulled back the sheet a little further. Amber's right hand had four press-on nails still attached; the middle finger had nothing.

"My guess, some kind of phantom itch. I mean, an extreme case, but…"

"Phantom itch?" Sam asked.

"Yup." The doctor covered Amber's head and slid the slab back into the freezer, closing the door. "All it takes is someone talking about an itch, or thinking about one, even, and suddenly you can't stop scratching."

"Thanks, doc." Angela replied.

Sam scratched under his collar, Dean scratched his ear and Angela scratched her arm.

~/~\~

Sam was sitting in the armchair in Jimmy's family's living room, holding a notebook and pen, and Jimmy's father and Francine were sitting on the sofa. Dean and Angela were wandering around behind them.

"Okay. Okay, now, some of these questions might seem a bit odd, but please just bear with me." Sam said. "Have you noticed any cold spots in the house?"

"Uh… no." Jimmy's father replied.

"Okay, uh, what about strange smells?" Sam asked.

Angela looked around a corner. Jimmy was there.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't know yet." Angela walked up to Jimmy. "It's, uh, Jimmy, right?"

Jimmy nodded.

"So, Amber was your babysitter?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

Dean came over. "Most of my babysitters sucked." He commented. "Especially Ms. Chancey. She only cared about two things. Dynasty and bedtime." Dean chuckled.

"Did you, uh, see anything strange that night?" Angela asked.

"No, ma'am."

"You sure about that?" she asked.

"I-I would tell you if I knew something." He assured.

Dean and Angela looked at him.

"I promise. One hundred percent. Cross my heart." Jimmy swore.

Angela looked up at Dean then back at Jimmy.

"Well, Jimmy, I, uh… I happen to know when you're lying." She whispered.

"I'm not." Jimmy replied.

Angela leaned down and put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "We gonna start talking truth, or are he and I gonna have to take you on a little trip downtown?" she raised a brow.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela were leaving.

"Angie, I can't believe you threatened to bring that kid downtown." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, we got what we needed, right?" she held up the packet of itching powder. "Kid said he put this on his babysitter's hairbrush."

"There's no way itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out." Sam replied. "It's just ground-up maple seeds."

"If you have any other theories, we're open to 'em." Dean said.

A cellphone rang. Sam pulled out his and answered it. Dean and Angela opened the doors to the Impala.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "…Yeah, we'll be right there."

Sam went around behind the car.

~/~\~

A nurse zipped up a body bag and he and another nurse rolled it out of the room while the doctor watched from the corridor. Sam, Dean and Angela came up behind him.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Guy got electrocuted."

"Any idea how?" Angela asked.

"Eh, maybe a loose wire or a piece of equipment shorted out. So far, we haven't found anything."

"Witnesses?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, gut in there, Mr. Stanley." The doctor said.

Stanley was an old man sitting in a chair in the room, looking out the window.

"He says he saw it, but he's not making a lick of sense. Senile."

"Thanks." Angela replied.

Sam, Dean and Angela entered the room. The doctor left.

"Um, Mr. Stanley?" Sam asked.

"It was just a joke." Stanley replied. "I didn't know it would really work."

"What would work?" Dean asked.

Stanley looked at Dean. "All I did was shake his hand."

Stanley held out his hand: he was holding a joy buzzer. Sam, Dean and Angela looked at it and each other.

~/~\~

Dean put on a pair of goggles and a pair of gloves. He adjusted the goggles and picked up the joy buzzer. He looked at the buzzer for a moment, then turned to Sam and Angela.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard." Sam replied.

Sam and Angela held a pair of goggles to their eyes.

There was a large uncooked ham in two stacked aluminum-foil pans sitting on the table in front of Dean. Dean held the joy buzzer over the ham, hesitated, and pressed it to the ham. Electricity crackles. Steam rose from the ham as it changed color. When the ham was blackened, Dean removed the joy buzzer. The ham sizzled. Sam and Angela lowered their goggles and gawked. Dean flipped up the dark-plastic visor on the goggles.

"That'll do, pig." He said.

"What the hell?" Angela and Sam asked.

Dean took off the goggles, still staring at the now-cooked ham.

"That crap isn't supposed to work." Sam said.

"This thing doesn't even have batteries." Dean added.

Dean had taken off one glove and now removed the other.

"So… so, what?" Angela asked. "Are, are we looking at cursed objects?"

"Sounds good." Dean replied. He pulled out a knife, flipped it open, and cut a piece off the ham. "Maybe there's a powerful witch in town." He ate the piece of ham. "Is there any like between the, uh, the joy buzzer and the itching powder?"

"Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both bought from the same store." Sam replied.

Dean cut off another piece of ham. "Hmm." He hummed.

Dean held up the piece of ham. Sam and Angela shook their heads. Dean ate the ham.

~/~\~

Seen through the glass on the store door, Sam, Dean and Angela walked up. The door chimed when they walked in. Someone laughed and the door chimed again. Dean, Sam and Angela walked around.

"Sam! Angie!" Dean called.

Dean picked up a whoopee cushion and held it up, grinning. Sam sighed and shook his head, turning away. Angela rolled her eyes. Dean brought the whoopee cushion up to the checkout counter, which had a display of rubber chickens next to it. The owner came out of the back room.

"Welcome to the Conjurarium, sanctum of magic and mystery." The owner smiled.

Sam and Angela came up to the counter.

"You the owner?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"You sold any itching powder or joy buzzers lately?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, a grand total of one each." The owner replied. "They aren't exactly big-ticket items. Look, you three here to buy something or what?"

Dean pulled out some cash from his wallet, held up the whoopee cushion, and handed the owner the cash.

"So, you get many customers?" Angela asked.

"Kids come in. They don't buy much, but they're more than happy to break stuff. These days, all they care about are their iPhones and those kissing-vampire movies. The whole thing makes me just—

"Angry?" Dean asked.

The owner paused, then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I am angry. This shop has been my life for 20 years, and now it's wasting away to nothing."

"Which is why you hate them." Angela said.

"I suppose."

"You wish there was something you could do about it." Dean replied.

"Yeah, I guess I do." The owner shrugged.

"So you're taking revenge." Dean pulled a rubber chicken off the display and slapped it down on the counter. "With this." Dean held up the joy buzzer and pressed it to the rubber chicken.

Electricity crackles. The owner yelped and jumped back. "Oh! No!"

The rubber chicken melted. The owner stared, making inarticulate noises. Dean, Sam and Angela watched the owner.

"Yeah, something tells me this guy is not a powerful witch." Sam said.

"Sorry. Sorry." Angela said.

Dean, Sam and Angela left.

~/~\~

The girl's father was lying in a hospital bed. A nurse offered him a glass with a straw. He waved it away. Sam and Angela were in the room with a notebook and pen; they left. Dean was in the corridor, talking to another nurse, whose name was Jen Fremont.

"Well, I, uh, appreciate that, nurse…" Dean read her name tag. "Fremont."

"Please, call me Jen." She smiled.

"Oh. Jen it is." Dean smiled back.

Fremont smiled at Dean and left. Sam cleared his throat and Angela raised a brow. Dean turned to them, clapping once.

"What's up with Toothless? Cavity creeps get ahold of him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Close." Angela replied. "He wrote up a description."

Sam read from his notebook. "Five foot ten, three hundred fifty pounds, wings, and a pink tutu. Said it was the tooth fairy."

"So he's obviously whacked out on painkillers." Dean replied.

"Maybe." Angela replied. "Whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm."

"Come on. Tooth fairy?"

"And it left 32 quarters underneath his pillow. One for each tooth." Sam said.

Dean nodded. "Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some. There's a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcers, say they got it from mixing Pop Rocks and Coke. Another guy… his face… froze that way."

"What way?" Angela frowned.

Dean looked in all directions, then pulled out the sides of his mouth and crossed his eyes. He held it for a moment and let go.

"He, uh, held it too long, and it, it stuck." Dean said. "They're flying in a plastic surgeon." Dean poked his cheeks and wiggled his chin.

"So, I mean, if you add all that up…" Sam hesitated.

Dean and Angela raised their eyebrows.

"I got nothing." Sam sighed.

Sam started down the hallway past Dean and Angela, turned and walked alongside him.

"I though sea-monkeys were real." Dean said.

"They are. They're brine shrimp." Sam replied.

"No, no, no, I mean like in the ads. You know, like the sea-monkey wife cooks the post roast for the sea-monkey husband, and the sea-monkey kids play with the dog in the sea-monkey castle, real. I mean, I was six, but I believed it."

"Okay." Angela and Sam replied.

"Point is…" Dean said.

Dean stopped. Sam and Angela stopped and turned.

"Maybe that's the connection." Dean said. "The tooth fairy, the Pop Rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you, they're all lies that kids believe in."

"And now they're coming true." Angela replied. "Okay, so whatever's doing this is, is reshaping reality. It has the powers of a god. Or—Angela clenched her jaw in annoyance. "Of a trickster."

"Yeah, with the sense of humor of a 9 year old." Dean said.

"Or you." Sam replied.

Angela giggled as she and Sam walked off. Dean followed.

~/~\~

Dean sat at the table and took another bite from a sandwich. The remnants of the cooked ham sat on the table. The door opened and Sam and Angela came in, Sam holding a map. Dean looked up.

"Dean, really?" Angela asked. "Still with the ham."

"We don't have a fridge." Dean defended through a mouthful of ham.

Sam closed the door and put the map down in front of Dean.

"Well, we found something." Sam said.

Dean stood up for a better view. Sam pointed to a red X on the map for every incident.

"Um, tooth fairy attack was here, Pop Rocks and Coke was here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy-buzzer all located within a two-mile radius." Sam indicated the area containing all the red X's.

"So, we got a blast zone of weird, and inside, fantasy becomes reality."

"Looks like." Angela replied.

"And what's the A-bomb at its center?" Dean asked.

"Four acres of farmland… and a house." Angela said.

"Our motel isn't in that circle, by any chance?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "Why?"

Dean hesitated, then held up his right hand: the palm was covered in hair. Sam looked away, closing his eyes and Angela hid her face in Sam's shirt.

"Dean!" she yelled.

"Ugh, dude…" Sam sighed. "That's not what I think it is, right?"

"I got bored." He mumbled. "That nurse was hot." Dean grinned.

"You know you can go blind from that, too." Sam replied.

"Give me five minutes." Dean said. "We'll go check out that house." Dean walked around Sam and Angela.

Angela looked at Dean as he walked away. "If you use my razor I'll freakin skin you!" she yelled.

"Yeah, do not use my razor!" Sam agreed.

Dean smirked.

~/~\~

A mail truck drove past the house and past the Impala, which pulled up and parked. Dean, Sam and Angela, wearing suits, got out and crossed the streets, walking up to the house. Dean checked Ruby's knife, which was tucked into his belt. Sam bent down to pick the lock, but straightened up in a hurry when the door opened. A boy was there; his name was Jesse.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi." Angela smiled. "Uh, what's your name?"

"Who wants to know?"

The three hunters glanced at each other.

"The, uh…" Dean cleared his throat and pulled out his badge, showing it to Jesse while Sam and Angela went for their badges. "FBI." Dean said.

Sam and Angela held up their badges. Jesse took Dean's.

"Let me see that." Jesse examined Dean's badge and handed it back. Sam and Angela put their badges away.

"So, what, you guys don't knock?" Jesse asked.

"Are your parents' home?" Angela asked.

"They work."

"Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Jesse replied.

"Come on. You can trust us. We're the authorities." Dean said.

Dean held up his badge again. Jesse was unimpressed. He glanced between the three of them. Dean, Sam and Angela tried to smile reassuringly.

~/~\~

A pot of soup was boiling on the stove. Jesse went up to it and turned it off. Sam, Dean and Angela followed him into the kitchen, looking around. Dean hung back.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's called soup." Jesse took the pot off the stove. "You heat it up and you eat it."

Sam chuckles. "Right. I know. It's just, um… I used to make my own dinner, too, when I was a kid."

"Well, I'm not a kid."

Dean noticed the artwork on the fridge.

"Right. No, I, I know. Um…" Sam held out a hand. "I'm Robert, by the way. This is Morgan." He gestured to Angela.

Jesse shook Sam and Angela's hands. "Jesse."

"Jesse, nice to meet you." Angela smiled.

Dean stepped closer, holding a picture of a bearded man with pink wings and tutu. "Did you draw this?"

Jesse nodded. "It's the tooth fairy."

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. My dad told me about him."

Dean glanced at Sam and Angela. "Huh."

"What, didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?"

"My dad?" Dean asked. Dean chuckled. "My dad told me different stories."

"Well, the tooth fairy isn't a story."

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?" Angela asked.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out." He replied.

"Pop Rocks and Coke?" Dean asked.

"You mix them, and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that."

Dean pulled the joy buzzer out of his pocket and held it up.

"You shouldn't have that." Jesse said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"It can electrocute you."

"Actually, it can't. It's just a wind-up toy. It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries."

"So it can't shock you?"

"Nope. Not at all. I swear." Dean replied.

"Oh. Okay."

"I mean, all it does is just shake in your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" Dean pressed the joy buzzer to Sam's chest.

The buzzer buzzed. Sam stiffened up and turned to Dean, looking murderous.

"What did you say your name was, again?" Dean asked.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I really liked writing this, it was fun ^-^ Also, don't forget to watch Supernatural tonight at 9:00 pm Eastern! Jensen directed it :) Love you guys!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review!**

**~Emily**


	12. I Believe the Children Are Our Future 2

I Believe the Children Are Our Future Part 2

Sam, Dean and Angela left Jesse's house.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam asked.

"I had a hunch." Dean shrugged. "I went with it."

"You risked my ass on a hunch?" Sam glared.

"You're fine." Dean replied.

"Besides, now we know who's turning this town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare." Angela said.

"The kid." Sam said.

Sam and Angela stopped walking; so did Dean.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Everything Jesse believes comes true. He thinks the tooth fairy looks like Belushi, uh, joy buzzers really shock people, book, that's what happens."

"Yeah, but convince him the joy buzzers don't actually work, and they go from killing machines back into crap toys." Sam said.

"He probably doesn't even know he's doing it." Angela said.

They looked back at the house. The curtains on an upstairs window parted and Jesse looked out at them. Dean waved.

"How is he doing it?" Dean asked.

Dean, Sam and Angela walked away. Jesse watched them go.

~/~\~

Dean, still in his suit though without his jacket, sat in bed, reading something that wasn't John's journal. The door opened. Dean looked up. Sam and Angela, still in their suits, closed the door.

"So, dug up what we could on Jesse Turner." Angela said.

"It's not much." Sam continued. "Uh, B student, won last year's Pinewood Derby. But get this. Jesse was adopted. His birth records are sealed."

"So you unsealed them, and?" Dean asked.

"There's no father listed, but Jesse's biological mom is named Julia Wright. She lives in Elk Creek, on the other side of the state." Angela replied.

Dean closed his book and threw it down on the bed.

~/~\~

A sign reading 'NO TRESPASSING' hung on the gate of a rusty, overgrown fence. Dean pushed the gate open and walked through, Sam and Angela right behind.

Sam, Dean and Angela walked around to the front door, which had two deadbolts. Dean rang the doorbell. A woman, Julia, spoke without opening the door.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested." She said.

Dean looked at Sam and Angela. "We're not salesmen. Agents Page, Plant and Madison, FBI."

"Put your badge in the slot. Your partners', too."

Dean obeyed. There was a paused while the locks clattered. The door opened. Julia handed back the badges.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Um…" Angela started as they put their badges away. "We just had a few questions. About your son."

"I don't have a son."

"He was born on March 29th, 1998, in Omaha." Sam replied.

Julia looked up, face expressionless.

"You put him up for adoption?" Angela tried.

"What about him?" Julia asked.

"We were just wondering, um, was it… was it a normal pregnancy?" Sam asked.

Julia said nothing.

"Was there anything strange?" Dean asked.

Julia slammed the door. "Stay away from me!"

"Mrs. Wright, wait!" Angela pleaded.

Dean pushed the door open and he, Sam and Angela followed Julia inside. Julia ran to the kitchen and shut the door, but quickly realized she couldn't hold it shut against three people and retreated. Dean pushed the door open.

"We just want to talk!" Dean said.

Julia grabbed a canister of table salt, wrenched it open, and tossed the contents at Dean, Sam and Angela. When it hit them, nothing happened. Julia stared; this wasn't what she expected. Dean, Sam and Angela stared back.

"You're not demons?" Julia asked.

"How do you know about demons?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

Julia sat at a table with a cup of tea. She set the cup on a saucer and folded her arms.

"I was possessed." Julia said. "A demon took control of my body, and I hurt people. I killed people."

Sam, Dean and Angela were sitting across from Julia.

"That, that wasn't you." Sam said softly.

"But I was there. I heard a woman beg for mercy. I... felt a young girl's blood drip down my hands."

"That's how you knew about the salt." Angela said.

"Yeah, I picked up tricks. It was in my head for months."

"How many months?" Dean asked.

"Nine." She replied.

"So your son…" Sam said.

"Yeah, the whole time. The pregnancy, birth, all of it. I was possessed."

~/~\~

"The night the baby was born, I was alone. And the pain was, the pain was overwhelming." Julia said. "I, I screamed, and it came out a laugh, because the demon was happy. It used my body to give birth to a child. When it was over, something changed. Maybe the, the demon was tired or if the pain helped me fight it, but…"

"Somehow, I took control." Julia said.

"And the demon wailed inside me. It pounded against my skull. I thought my head was gonna explode. But I knew. I knew what I had to do."

"And when I was alone with the baby…" she murmured. "A part of me… part of me wanted to kill it."

~/~\~

"But, God help me, I couldn't do that. So, I put it up for adoption, and I ran."

"Who was the father?" Dean asked.

"I was a virgin."

Dean, Sam and Angela looked at each other.

"Have you seen my son? Is he human?" she asked.

"His name's Jesse." Angela smiled softly. "He lives in, uh, Alliance. He's a good kid."

Julia nodded.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela left.

"So, now what?" Sam asked.

"We need help." Dean replied.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela entered the motel room. The looked up: Castiel was waiting for them.

"I take it you got out message." Angela said.

Sam and Angela sat at the table. Dean closed the door.

"It's lucky you found the boy." Castiel said.

"Oh, yeah, real lucky." Dean replied. "What do we do with him?"

"Kill him." Castiel replied.

Sam paused in the middle of loosening his tie. Angela frowned and stood up, staring at Castiel. Castiel stared back at her.

"Cas." Angela said.

"This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist."

Castiel sat at the table. There was a fart noise. The noise continued as Castiel shifted positions. Dean watched, raising his eyebrows.

"That wasn't me." Castiel pulled out a whoopee cushion.

"Who put that there?" Dean laughed.

"Anyway, I don't get it." Sam said. "Jesse is the devil's son?"

Castiel sighed. "No, of course not. Your bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean asked.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking." Castiel replied.

"And they lost him because?" Angela asked.

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now."

"So he's got, like, a force field around him." Dean said. "Well, that's great. Problem solved."

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life, something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will finds this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean replied. "Wait. You're saying that, that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?"

"We cannot allow that to happen."

"Wait." Sam stood up. "We're the good guys. We, we don't just, kill children."

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war." Castiel said.

"Things change." Sam replied.

Angela stepped forward, taking Sam's hand, putting herself between Sam and Castiel. "Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him, Cas!" she said. "But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So… we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

"You'll kidnap him?" Castiel asked. "What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world."

"So we—Dean started.

"So we tell him the truth." Sam replied. "You say Jesse's destined to go darkside, fine. But he hasn't yet. So is we lay it all out for him, what he is, the apocalypse, everything, he might make the right choice."

There was a long pause.

"You didn't." Castiel said. "And I can't take that chance."

Angela glared and let go of Sam's hand, walking closer to Castiel. "Don't talk to him like that." She growled.

Castiel vanished and Angela clenched her jaw.

"Dammit." She muttered.

~/~\~

Jesse got a cup of water from a five-gallon jug. Castiel appeared. Jesse back away, dropping the glass, which smashed.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Castiel said.

Castiel advanced, Ruby's knife held behind his back. Jesse continued to back away.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Your mother and father are sleeping. I assure you, they won't wake until morning."

Jesse breathed hard.

"I'm sorry." Castiel raised the knife.

Dean, Sam and Angela kicked in the front door. Jesse stared at them.

"Was there a guy here?" Dean asked. "In a trench coat?"

Jesse pointed at the floor: there was an action figure wearing Castiel's suit and trench coat and holding a silver knife. Angela knelt to pick him up and looked up at Sam and Dean, then Jesse.

~/~\~

Angela set Castiel action figure on the mantelpiece. Jesse was sitting on the couch, Sam and Dean on two chairs.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked.

"Him?" Dean asked. "No."

"I did that. But how did I do that?"

Angela knelt in front of him. "You're a superhero." She smiled a bit.

"I am?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman, minus the cape and the go-go boots."

"See, my, my partners and I, we work for a secret government agency." Angela said. "It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil."

"Like the X-Men?" Jesse asked.

"Exactly like the X-Men." Dean chuckled. "In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to, he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right?"

Dean and Angela were flung against the wall. The demon possessing Julia walked in.

"They're lying to you." The demon said.

Sam stood up. The demon flung him against the wall with Dean and Angela. Jesse stood up.

"Stay right there, dreamboat." The demon smirked. "Can't hurt you. Orders. You two, on the other hand? Hurting you two is encouraged."

The demon flicked her wrist and slammed Dean and Angela against the opposite wall, then back.

"No! Uh!" Dean grunted.

"Ah! Dammit!" Angela let out.

"Leave them alone!" Jesse exclaimed.

The demon leaned down to Jesse, speaking sweetly.

"Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Who are you?" he frowned.

"I'm your mother."

"No, you're not."

"Mm-hm." She hummed. "You're half human… half one of us."

"She means demons, Jesse!" Angela exclaimed.

The demon straightened and held up a hand clenched in a fist. Angela groaned in pain. The demon leaned back down to Jesse.

"Those people you call your parents, they lied to you, too. You're not theirs, not really."

"My mom and dad love me." Jesse replied.

"Do they?" she asked. "Is, is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people, these imposters, they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?"

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want."

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" Dean said.

The demon held up a hand and Dean groaned.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?"

Jesse clenched his fist. The room rattled. The demon looked up, exultant. The fire flared up and the lights flickered.

"See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse."

Things began to shatter.

"Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that, a world without lies."

"She's right." Sam said. "We lied to you."

The demon looked at Sam, eyes black.

"But I'll tell you the truth." Sam continued.

The demon raised a fist. Something crunched. Sam tried to speak through the pressure on his throat.

"I just want… to tell…"

"Stop it." Jesse said.

Sam dropped to the floor, released. He gasped in a breath.

"I want to hear what he has to say."

"You're stronger than I thought." The demon said.

Sam stood up. "We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother Dean and my girlfriend Angela Morgan. W-we hunt monsters."

"Except when you are the monster. Right, Sammy?" the demon smirked.

"And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing you're talking to, it's a demon."

"A demon?" Jesse asked.

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him. Don't listen to him. Punish him."

"Sit down and shut up." Jesse ordered.

A chair scooted up behind the demon, who was forced into it, silent. She struggled to speak.

"There's, uh, kind of a… a war between angels and demons, and… you're part of it." Sam said.

"I'm just a kid." Jesse replied.

"You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do… millions of people will die."

"She said I was half demon. Is that true?"

"Yes. But you're half human, too. You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Why are you telling me this?!" Jesse cried.

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't."

Jesse thought about this. He clenched his fist and looked at the demon.

"Get out of her."

The chair flew back against the wall. Black smoke poured out of Julia's mouth and vanished up the chimney. Dean and Angela dropped to the ground, panting.

"How did you do that?" Angela asked.

"I just did."

"Kid… you're awesome." Dean breathed.

~/~\~

Jesse looked at Julia, slumped in the chair.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Jesse asked.

Angela looked at Julia. "Eventually." She said. She leaned down and picked up the Castiel action figure, which fell down at some point. "Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of ours. Is there any way you could turn him back?"

"He tried to kill me."

"Right. Uh. But he's a, he's a good guy." Dean said. "He was just confused."

Jesse said nothing.

"Okay. It's been a long night." Angela murmured. "We'll… talk about it later." she put the action figure on the mantel.

"What now?" Jesse asked.

Dean looked at Sam and Angela.

"Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid."

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse." Sam came forward to sit in front of Jesse. "You're powerful. More powerful than… pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you—

"A freak." Jesse said.

"To some people, maybe. But not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves."

"I can't stay here, can I?"

"No." Angela replied. "The demons now where you are, and more will be coming."

"I won't go without my mom and dad."

"There's nothing more important than family." Sam replied. "We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand, it's gonna be dangerous for them, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Our families… they would take us with them wherever they went." Dean said.

"Where are they now?"

"Dead." Angela whispered.

"Look, Jesse… once you're in this fight…" Dean leaned down to Jesse. "You're in it till the end, win or lose."

"What should I do?" Jesse asked.

"We can't tell you." Sam replied. "It's your choice. It's not fair. I know."

"Can I go see my parents? I, i need to… say goodbye."

"Sure." Angela murmured.

Jesse climbed the stairs.

~/~\~

Sam examined the Castiel action figure and put him back on the mantel without any of the care Angela showed.

"He's been up there a long time." Dean commented.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela entered the room. It was empty.

"He's gone." Castiel said.

Sam, Dean and Angela turned; Castiel was behind them.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Jesse put everyone in town back to normal, the ones still alive. Then he vanished."

Sam noticed a note on Jesse's bed and picked it up. "Hey."

"what does it say?" Angela asked.

"That he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them, and he's sorry."

"How do we find him?" Dean asked.

"With the boy's powers, we can't." Castiel said. "Not unless he wants to be found."

~/~\~

The Impala drove past.

~/~\~

"You think Jesse's gonna be okay?" Dean asked.

Sam took a deep breath. "I hope so."

"You know, we destroyed that kid's life by telling him the truth." Angela said.

"We didn't have a choice…" Sam replied.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "You know, I'm starting to get why parents lie to their kids. You want them to believe that the worst thing out there is mixing Pop Rocks and Coke, protect them from the real evil. You want them going to bed feeling safe. If that means lying to them, so be it. The more I think about it… the more I wish Dad had lied to us."

"Yeah, me too." Sam sighed.

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a while. The 1st marking period just ended and it's been really stressful and I haven't been able to write at all. Which brings me to my next point. I'm putting Change of Heart on hiatus until further notice. I just have zero time to manage it with school/studying for driving/etc. I'm going to write on the weekends, any days I have off, and during my free time. And then once I have enough chapters written I'll start posting again. I love you guys.**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! **

**~Emily**


End file.
